A change of plans
by PikachutheFreak
Summary: I am Felix Fernandez, I used to live in Miami... before my rival Raymond killed me in a car crash and I am now stranded in Equestria. objective:to return home and get back at Raymond. -Felix Fernandez. Author- Man... he can't be believed! He will probably get distracted and sometimes, S**t happens. RDxOC OCxLuna TwixOC Rated T for harsh language and maybe suggestive themes. PLZ R
1. A badass entrance not really

Hello there, my name is Felix Fernandez and I'm about to FUCKING MAKE STREET DRAG RACING HISTORY! However, before I continue on that path I'll tell you some basic facts about myself. I am 19 years old, I love racing in every single form and I work as a car mechanic in Miami, Florida. I also play the electric guitar very well and had a passion for covers on very popular songs.

Back to the making street drag history, I have a 2006 Lotus Elise that I treat it like a child if I had one. I had been working for this one moment for almost 3 years, beating everyone in the hiearchy of the street racing system down here. My work is about to pay off becuase it got me a race with the King of my Miami in my terms(racing). My car was 2250 lbs, 500 bhp( horsepower for all you non-car geeks) and a top speed of 225. I had it tuned to be ready for anything I could think of that could go wrong down a drag strip, broken bottles, cans, even people. The car's design was simple, completly neon orange, no stencils or decals.

After what seemed like ages, I rolled my car to a spray painted white line to face my opponent, Raymond DeAntonio, the son of a bitch who I had blamed for my parents deaths,(he wasn't in the gang that murdered my parents at the time but now he is... closest thing I could get to revenge without killing him) lined up across from me in his jet black Camaro ZL1. I looked to the guy who raised a checkered flag and I hit the rev I had programmed into my mind, 5500 rpm and held it waiting for the starter gun. I don't know why but the man's face who raised that flag was embedded into my mind, even after I looked down the drag stretch.

BANG! I hit the launch perfectly! My notoriusly expensive tires caught onto the tarmac and my car rocketed off the line and was at 60 mph in just 2.9 seconds, my rival closely followed. In only 17 seconds, I hit the half mile marker. I roared passed the 3/4 mile marker and looked back, Raymond was gaining but he wouldn't catch me in time. I was only 500 feet from the finish 180,185,190... My eyes went from watching the spedometer to trying to hold control of my car. Raymond had clipped me on my right back side and sent me into a tailspin. I began to roll over and over. After about the 5th roll, my roll cage gave in and my car collapsed around me, then white... everywhere.

"Am I dead?" I thought.

"In a sense, yes you are dead" a voice boomed. That kinda spooked me, that whatever was watching me could read minds.

"So, what now?" I asked. There was silence for a few moments and then it spoke again.

"I guess I can give you a second chance, after all, you did get cheated really bad by that Raymond guy." the voice said, pitty in its tone.

"Really? SWEET! Thanks!" I was so shocked I didn't hear the voice sigh.

"However, I cannot send you back to your old world... there is no one who could have survived that crash." the voice said with a hint of depression.

"Then where the fuck do I go?" I demanded angrily

"Well you can choose the dimesion you want to enter..."

*Felix does Poker Face* "Why didn't you just tell me?!"

"I have no idea actually, so where will it be?" the voice asked. I had no where I really wanted to go, but I always to go to Equestria and see all that shit happen in real life.

"I guess Equestria... am I stuck there forever?" I asked

"Yep" the voice answered curtly.

"Ok then, Equestria it is" I finalized

"Okay... earth pony, pegasus or unicorn?" the voice asked like a salesperson would.

"Uhhhmmm... I guess I'll be a pegasus... with a grayed out Shaymin theme... Yeah... YEAH, THAT'S GONNA BE SICK!"

"The pokemon?" It asked

"Yep" I answered

"Ok, good luck!" I heard the voice yell above the roar of sheer noise that took place in the white, walless room.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with the horrific sight of an bird's eye view of Ponyville, or more accurately... a skydiver's view...

I was falling without any way to fly.

X-X-X

I never liked falling more than a few feet to the ground I like to be in control of what happens to me. Skydiving is never really my thing, but without a parachute or any way to stop myself... SCREW THAT! I must have been almost 3 miles up and the ground was still pretty far away. After a few seconds, I regained my composure and began to think on how to survive this. That's when I noticed my wings sprouting from my back. They felt like lumps of flesh that were just there. I strained to make them move but to no avail.

Panic was beginning to set in once more the thought that I was going to die less than 5 minutes into my new life was slowly becoming a reality. After about 20 seconds of falling, I started to notice the strong wind resistance on my body, mane and tail.

"I know how a cars aerodynamics work, could my body do the same?" my mind pondered, "Maybe so, better see..." I began to manuever my body as best as I could, considering I had been in it for less than half a minute. After some struggling and some cursing, I was falling headfirst with my hooves out in front...

"Wait... what the fuck? Hooves?" my mind strained at the thought... yep I was in for one hell of a ride. I began to pick up speed and the ground was beginning to grow bigger in my line of sight. That's when I noticed the thin white line that was in front of me. I had only seen it in front of jets in slow motion pictures... now I was experiencing it first hand. I really wanted to reach out and touch it but i resisted and straightened myself even more, the sound barrier began to inch closer to me. The ground was now less than 2500 feet away but that's when I broke the speed of sound. I could not hear the explosion that it made, but I used my speed to pull up out of my skydive. I looked back at my sonic blast... it was grayed out, just like my coat and mane. It must have been a sight to see. I managed to get level with the ground but was losing speed quickly.

"I have to land without crashing... challenge accepted..." i joked to myself. I tried to pull up over a tree, but the speed that I had was gone. My body managed use the wind around me to my advantage but halfway through the angle change my speed decreased sharply and I lost control. It was like being thrown, except you are 40 feet in the air and flailing your forelegs. I noticed the forest below me had begun to have a pattern... they were all apple trees. Then I noticed the barn...

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I yelled as I crashed through the roof and landed on the hay covered floor. I got off my stomach and shook my head a few times until the dizzyness subsided. The mare in the barn turned around, cocked one eyebrow and gawked at me.

I know when someone is staring, always have... always will. I turned around to the orange colored pony with a blond mane. She had freckles and was wearing a stetson.

" Who in tarnation 're you?" Applejack demanded. I stood almost paralyzed in shock as she stared at me... still waiting for an answer.

"Uhhh..." I stammered. I was so screwed! I had just put a hole 5 feet in diameter in the barn's roof and no way to answer her question. So I did the logical thing, run. I bolted outside, skidding on the dirt path and onto a dirt road, Applejack in hot pursuit.

"Wut is y'ur name!?" she shouted out after me.

"Fuck that! I ain't gonna tell you shit!" I countered. As we ran farther from the barn, I began to see buildings. I knew that I was going to be running through the town of Ponyville. I knew things were gonna get even more complicated as I ran past Twilight Sparkle, a.k.a. Egghead. She looked into my eyes shortly and then looked behind me to see Applejack.

"Help me catch 'em!" Applejack yelled at Twilight.

"Oh great... now I got TWO kickass ponies chasing me..." I muttered to myself. I made a turn and saw the pony that I did not want to be chased by... none other than Rainbow Dash. She took everything as a race so when she saw me being chased by Twilight and Applejack, she assumed it was a race. Also, she would do anything to beat Applejack.

I ran around Sugarcube Corner to see the most hyperactive pony of all time. I knew her from the many times I had seen my sister watching My Little Pony; Pinkie Pie...talent: parties, parties that were too crazy for me. I'm a relatively chill person, so I don't like crazy parties. Well at least she had no interest in chasing me. So i continued into the alley behind the Cake shop. I thought I had lost Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash; I didn't see them when I rushed past Sugarcube Corner. I heard her before I saw her, her wings flapping above me... she tackled me into the brick wall, her magenta eyes inches from my ocean green ones.

"So... who the hell are you?" she demanded, pressing her hooves into my shoulders, "I've lived here all my life and you just show up? Never seen you before, never even heard there was a new guy in town... So I'll ask again who are you?" I made a face that looked like I was gonna tell her and than roughly pushed her off and tackled her to the ground.

"That's for me to not tell you." I said with a smirk written on my face. She struggled for a bit and then smiled herself. She leaned up and kissed me...

"Hold on, what the fuck?" my mind tried to comprehend what had just happened. She broke the kiss and used my confusion to roll me over onto my back. I sat there still shocked then I began to struggle, only for her to start giggling.

"Hey girls! I got him!" she yelled over in the direction I assumed where the other ponies were. I began to panic. I needed to get out. My plan when I got here was to learn how to fly and learn how everything worked... that wasn't gonna happen. I saw the rest of the crew come around the corner and I received an angry look from Applejack.

"Why wasn't he flying?" Twilight asked.

"How 'bout you ask 'em..." Applejack replied with less of an enthusiastic tone.

"If you think I'm gonna answer you... you are just joking with yourselves." I said, clearly stating that I was not cooperating.

"So should we take him to Princess Celestia?" Rarity asked.

"Sounds good" Applejack responded.

"But won't he resist?" Fluttershy asked in her usual quiet voice.

"I'll fix that" Applejack said with an evil grin. She walked over to me. looked down and said "This is fer wreckin' mah barn!" she yelled as she kicked me across the face... knocking me out.


	2. Welcome to Equestria

I woke up god knows how long after Applejack kicked me in the face, but I knew that I was on a couch as soon as I woke up. I slowly took in my surroundings, partly because they were so amazing. The walls were covered in gemstones and made of gold and silver. I felt a light breeze from the balcony and decided to go out on it, partly because I was warm. I saw another pony with a sparkling mane and an almost black coat, the best way I could describe her was midnight blue. She looked freakin amazing but still being 19, immaturity still there... pony or not, my eyes wandered to her ass._  
_

"Ok... woah... WTF," I thought to myself, "she's a damn pony! Well... alicorn... whatever." I also noticed the tiara on her head and concluded that this was Princess Luna. So I decided to speak up.

"Uhm... Princess Luna?" I asked in a shy tone.

"Yes?" she responded, at least her voice wasn't booming and loud like it was in the TV show. Thank fucking god... if it was... I would have killed myself,

"Why did they put me in your room?" I asked. At first, she looked like she was going to answer but she held back.

"We actually do not knoweth un-named one." she responded. Ok that's it I'm tired of this ridiculous way of speaking, after less than 10 seconds.

"I'll tell you my name along with everyone else, but please... speak normal dammit.." I said in a less enthusiastic way. She gave me a look like "are you fucking kidding me..."

"I can speak normal, but since you were new I needed to make an impression." she responded. THAT is when I looked into her eyes. I was expecting to see no expressions but I saw only lust. She wanted to have sex with me. I knew that from when girls back in Miami had that look in their eyes. Rather than keep it hidden, I wanted to stop her in her tracks.

"Really... your body language means well, but your eyes say you wanna fuck..." I stated blankly. She was surprised at that comment, and began to blush... her face almost a tomato by now.

"Fuck yeah..." I thought, "I can read bodies" At that moment, Twilight opened the door to Luna's room, her face told me she was listening through the door and heard my ballsy comment.

"The princess wants you both down in the hall" she told us. We both nodded and followed Twilight. About half way down I began to hum "Through the Fire and the Flames" the song I dreamed I could play without missing a note, but that probably wouldn't happen. Luna looked at me like I was telling her someone had died... I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"Oh great, either I got a pony who used emotions against me and one that was desperate or two that actually liked me" I thought and continued humming. The last line slipped out on accident...

"Through the fire and the flames we carry on..." I whispered loud enough for both of the mares walking down the stairs to hear me.

"What?" they said in unison

"What is that? It sounded like a song... lets hear it!" Twilight eagerly begged.

"I would like to hear it too" Luna added.

"Fine... but it is long." I told them, they both nodded and we sat on either sides of the staircase and I began to sing...

**This song is long but necessary to the story.**

On a cold winter morning in a time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight

Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore

The scattered souls will feel the hell

The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores  
On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go  
In fire and pain now once again we know

So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes  
Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars

In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation now the time has gone  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on!

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh! Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh!

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

I hummed the last bit of the guitar, the two ponies gawking at me.

"What?" I began to redden, they had probably never heard a guy sing like that. I even heard some breathing behind me and saw that the rest of Twilight's pack and even who I guessed was Princess Celestia, all nodding in approval. I practically was a tomato by now furiously blushing. After a really awkward silence Rainbow Dash exploded...

"That was AWESOME!" she yelled, "that song sounds like it needs a guitar... does it?" I stared at her like "no shit". Then something happened and I noticed what confirmed my earlier suspicions. Rainbow Dash pecked me on the cheek and gave me a hug. What really proved my theroy was when Luna tensed behind me. Clearly, she did not want competition.

"Oh great, they both like me..." I thought to myself.

"Could you play that song at my birthday?" Rainbow Dash asked. Oh god... I knew she would kiss me if I said yes... but if I say no I would appear heartless. So I did what all men do when they are confronted by an awkward situation... I jumped up bouncing off the wall over Princess Celestia and continued down the stairs... or in other words... run.

"WAIT... why didn't you answer?" she called after me. I heard her start running down the stairs, followed by the rest of the group. I entered what appeared to be the hall and I turned to see her tackle me. Damit! I need to get a grip on how to work my body.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed, she leaned in and began to make out with me. Her tounge was sweet and she was clearly skilled but I resisted and pushed her off, got up and continued to run. The rest of the group had just gotten into the Hall and Luna began to use her size and running speed to her advantage. I was so screwed! You would think a guy would love girls chasing him... but it was different. I turned to face the racing mares.

"STOP!" I roared at the top of my lungs. They both skidded to a stop a few feet in front of me. "You both are acting like fillies fighting over candy!"

"Well... you are sweet..." Rainbow Dash said blushing. I turned away in embarrassment. My face was on fire and I heard Celestia and the rest of the pack follow.

"Did I miss something?" Rarity asked.


	3. When shit just doesn't go your way

Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash and I were in a very odd situation. We had to explain what had happened.

"Fuck that" I thought, "They do NOT need to know." Apparently Rainbow Dash and Luna felt the same because the look on their faces was not very enthusiastic. After I had talked to them for a few minutes we came up with a general agreement that the only way out was flying.

"But I can't fly!" I complained quietly to Luna.

"Well than you can explain to them, Luna said, "You would make good bait." She and Rainbow Dash began to laugh.

"Fine... I'll be bait, but grab me on your way out." I said.

"Fair enough, thanks... and by the way... you were REALLY sweet" Rainbow Dash said with a grin on her face. She was referring to our kiss.

"OK, woah... Rainbow Dash... stop right there" I thought. So we decided to put our plan into action. It was simple, I would confront Princess Celestia and in theory, the rest of the mare 6 should follow. Luna would sneak over to the entrance of the hall and open the doors as silently as she could. Dash would be behind me and lift me so I wouldn't need to fly. On the way out, Luna would slam the door shut and we would go to Rainbow Dash's house... simple enough. However, something about the whole thing seemed so... wrong.

"Screw it... they have way too many questions." I thought.

"So... do you want answers?" I said to Princess Celestia.

"Yes, I would." she answered. I walked up to the group with Dash right behind me.

"Oh shit!" I thought, "I can't tell them my real name! Uhh... Shadowbolt! Close enough"

"My name is Shadowbolt, I..." I lied, but Rainbow Dash and Luna still were on the plan so they did what it indicated. I managed to squirm out of Rainbow Dash's grip and continue, "I am 19 and I don't like when people scratch behind my ears.

"You mean like this?" Pinkie Pie asked as she began to scratch behind my ears and an unmistakable sigh of pleasure escaped my lips, "I thought you don't like it?"

"Yeah, I don't" I said pushing her away, "it makes me feel uncomfortable and vunerable." Luna and Rainbow Dash were confused, why was I tellling? Guilt? Yes... I'm a horrible liar.

"Why were you so reluctant to tell the truth?" Celestia asked.

"That's not even the whole truth... it is as much as I can tell you" I said, avoiding Celestia's gaze.

"You must tell me the whole truth."

"Why should I?" I said with an edge

"Ok then, have it your way, I hereby exile the Pegasus that goes by the name of Shadowbolt for life, should he refuse to tell me his identity... Last chance..."

"No..." I stood firm

"Guards, escort him to the edge of Equestria, should he return... he is a fugitive." she concluded.

"Wait What? That's it Shadow? Roll over and DIE?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"If you knew the truth, you'd think I'm insane, good bye, Dash and Luna..." I said to them and suddenly I resisted the guards and began to talk," Celestia, I'll be back, count on it... maybe not sane though... and when I do come back, you're number 1 on my to do list..." I let that last part sink in, I had just threatened to kill Celestia.

"Guards stop, have a trail prepared, so that he may be killed for his actions against Equestria..." she said, with a smile across her face

"WHAT?" I said, my heart quickening, I was going to die, again...


	4. My Cutie Mark

After my murder threat, I was sent to the depths of the castle, where the people who committed the most heinous acts were sent to. In, Equestria... murder, attempted murder or threatening is the highest prison time. Most of the time it was 50 years in prison or exile; but occasionally the death penalty, which for threatening royalty... was death. All this stupid trial is to decide how to kill me.

"Sick crazy motherfucker... Celestia..." I thought as I remembered her face... smiling, "You smile when you condemn someone to death?" I was going to die again. She would come up with some sadistic, most likely public way for me to die. As I sat in my cell, I noticed I had some time and should probably be productive. I began to try to flap my wings and after what seemed like ages... I could get off the ground. Shortly after, my dinner was served and I ate it in seconds(not literally).

I also began to stand on my hind legs, punching the stone wall as I did. At first, it hurt a lot, but as I punch more and more my hooves began to hurt less and less. Eventually I could send a punch the stone wall with such force that it sent reverberations throughout my cell. It felt amazing, the power and control. I fell asleep shortly after that, exhausted from standing on two legs and punching.

I woke up and could barely walk... thanks to my sore forelegs. However, I noticed the bulge of muscle around them. I continued to punch the wall... the guards outside my cell were getting angry; I didn't stop, I remembered the Yao Ming meme and if I was a meme I would DEFINITLEY be his meme face.

"YOU WILL STOP THIS INSTANT" one of my guards yelled.

"Or what? You can't even touch me until the trial has taken place, so BITCH, shut the fuck up!" I hollered back. I began to laugh, I just couldn't hold it in. This was the most fun I have had since I got sent down here.

"I SWEAR TO CELESTIA I WILL..." the guard started but I interrupted him with a stifled laugh.

" OH GOD, this is hilarious! Celestia? You swear to Celestia?" I was crying I was laughing so hard. He gave up after that and I began to uppercut my cot(it was a few feet off the ground). The thing was stone with cloth over it. I got tired after that and eventually fell asleep on the ground. When I woke up the guards were in my cell, the one I taunted roughly pushed to the door of my cell. I obliged and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"You are allowed two visitors before the trials." one of the guards in front of me answered.

"They are... who?"

"People who want to see you." he replied stiffly, "but I don't know who in Equestria would want to see you." Ouch, that hurts. As we walked towards our destination, I saw two ponies... an alicorn and a Pegasus, well at least they care.

"SHADOW!" I heard Rainbow Dash yell as she jumped over a few of the guards and tackled me, nuzzling me. Luna was not far behind, as I got up she hugged me in what seemed like an iron grip.

"Ladies, please one at a time!" a guard who looked a little higher in rank than the rest said, "Princess Luna, could you wait outside?" She looked disappointed but she broke the embrace and walked out through a set of double doors. I turned to look at Dash staring at me expectantly.

"So, how's death row?" she asked and I chuckled a bit.

"Not bad... been learning a few moves." I said to her as I flapped my now fully capable wings.

"Nice..." she said, but she wasn't talking about my wings, but my legs which were now very muscular and defined. "How in hell did you get those? When I last saw you, you were practically a stick! I'm exaggerating, but not much." The conversation was really boring after that. She told me that my threat had made headlines around Equestria. Shortly after that, she was escorted out and I was sent back to my cell. It was boring as shit down in that dank, musty 5x5 cell. I sat in my cot for another 30 minutes and eventually a colt with a flowing cape and golden armor came to my cell and unlocked the door.

"Let's go... time for your trial" he said in a gruff tone. Clearly he was trying to intimidate me... he failed horribly. On the way up the stairs, we turned off on another hallway and came to a rather flashy door. He gestured for me to enter and I did. When I opened the door, a lot of things washed over me at once. First one was shock, there were a lot of people in the room for a death sentencing. The second was anger, ponies would actually want to watch someone condemned to death, freakshows. The third one was hopelessness. I was alone, I did see Rainbow Dash and Luna and the rest of them, but they were many rows back and would offer little support.

That's when I noticed the devices in the front of the room. One looked like a ponified version of the electric chair, another was simply a syringe on a desk, filled with what I assumed was lethal poison and yet another was a tall pole and several soldiers sat by... their rifles pointed in the air. My heartbeat began to quicken,

"Public execution, sick bastards..." I mumbled to myself. The colt ushered me to a desk which I assume was for the defendant, or in my case, the hopelessly screwed Pegasus.

"Order!" I heard the judge yell over the drone of the crowd behind me. "The execution of Shadowbolt the Pegasus is now in session"

"Well... at least you say it how it is..." I said, the judge began to laugh but he regained his composure. He began to explain to the crowd how this trial worked. Basically, which punishment should I receive for my actions. Clearly... the easiest was the lethal injection... painless, Next the electric chair... or whatever the hell it was, and the worst being the firing squad... which shot me only four times and I bled out after that. My mind blocked out whatever he was saying, actually, I blocked out everything. After what seemed like an eternity, he said...

"Jurors, what is your decision?" After a few seconds of discussion between the ponies who held my fate, one stood up and said.

"We find the most suitable punishment... electric death." the crowd broke out into confusion... apparently my appropriate punishment was the firing squad and I had gotten off easy. The guards behind me yanked me out from behind my desk and pulled me over to the electrical contraption and strapped me in. I began to panic, thrashing around, yelling out but I heard the judge yell...

"Do it!" and I heard a switch flip and nothing more...

Or so I thought, I couldn't hear, but I could still see... the burning that started in my legs had stopped and so had the flow of electricity. My body felt, well electrified... that's when I noticed the ripples of blue static electricity jumping off my coat. Everyone stared in awe at me, even the judge... who by the looks of it was about ready to change my sentence to lethal injection. I took a step forward and electricity jumped out to a metal support beam overhead, sending sparks everywhere. There were a few shrieks in the crowd... I caught Rainbow Dash's gaze. She mouthed "What happened?" I mouthed back " I don't know..."

"Stop" I thought to myself, and the electricity began to dissapate out into the air... some of it stored inside me. There was a loud boom and a thunderous roar off in the distance... most likely a dragon. I took to the air and smashed through one of the stained glass windows I heard the yells and angry shouts of the judge and turned around to see Dash flying out after me... along with a few Royal Guard members. I turned to see a dragon that could have been almost 100 feet tall, attacking Ponyville. From Canterlot to Ponyville was almost a 3 minute 900 mph flight, if I didn't get there in time... Ponyville wouldn't exist. I had to do that sonic blast again, that was my only shot at reaching the speed of sound. As I began to speed up, Rainbow Dash rushed by with a rainbow following her, presumably doing her Sonic Rainboom... shit... she was fast.

I began to pick up speed and soon enough, the sound barrier began to pile up in front of me. I pushed harder and harder... straining for every bit of speed. The barrier past through me and I broke into hypersonic speeds. The feeling was amazing! I felt like I was back in Miami... my roof down in my Lotus cruising along the beach. The wind flowing through my hair... but that life was gone, I had a new one. I prepared for impact as the dragon came closer. I yelled as I made impact with the dragon. Let me tell you one thing... anything moving 1000 mph is strong... even a balled up piece of paper. I couldn't even imagine what it must have felt like for that dragon to have a 300 pound pony smash into its rib cage at the speed of sound. My force was so unbelievably powerful... I lifted it off the ground and into a moutain almost 2 miles away. It lay still, most likely dead. I began to head back to Ponyville and landed in what was left of the city square and was mobbed by what seemed like one hundred reporters. I didn't even notice the flash of light on my flank as my cutie mark of lightning and a storm cloud appeared. It was like Rainbow Dash's but the lightning bolt was solid blue and the could was dark.


	5. Alcohol and guitars are a man's BF

A/N: Hello all you readers, thanks for the support... Helps out a lot, keeps me inspired. Anyways, rating is going to be T but really is M... I dunno why but If I go off on a really good part and if inappropriate content slips in... OH WELL. R&R please! End A/N

Well, I knew that everyone in Ponyville thought that I was a superhero... I'm not one, but who can turn down free alcohol? Apparently, the ponies from Ponyville know how to party because IT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME NIGHT. When I'm bombed, I subconsciously remember everything, which is awesome and sucks; I can't share memories. I do remember Dash and I having a little fun though. I was completely wiped out in one of the clubs where Vinyl Scratch was DJing that I had ended up there. I had had a shot contest about an hour earlier and we were on the 27th shot when my opponent, Applejack had passed out. I won a bet of about 100$, not much. As I sat in the club, Rainbow Dash saw me, bombed, and took advantage of the situation. She approached me in the most seductive way possible, swaying her hips invitingly, eyes filled with lust. Dash sat down right next to me. Actually, a better term is in my lap.

"So, how's the night so far superhero?" she asked me, her words were slightly slurred... she had been drinking too.

"Not bad sweetheart, how 'bout you" I said in the most drunken and foolish way possible. She took my intoxication to her advantage, kissing me full on for thirty seconds. I broke the kiss, both of us breathing a little hard.

"Good... I heard that there is still vacancy in the motel a block from here, wanna hang out?" she asked, she didn't say it like it was a one nighter type of thing... she actually wanted to hang out.

"I'll take you up on that offer." I said, tossing my glass to the side and picking her up bridal style. I put her down though... keep it slow. We walked out of the club to see Vinyl Scratch... talking to a VERY drunk Luna, like "pack an extra liver" drunk.

She waved to us carelessly, almost hitting Vinyl's glasses off. Dash giggled at that and I could only chuckle.

"Hey Shadow wassssup?" Luna slurred, "This is Vinyl Scratch, DJ, a good one too." Vinyl Scratch was completely sober and in control of her thought processes.

"Good to meet you" I said... mimicking a proper Canterlot voice.

"Good to meet yah to!" she said enthusiastically. We kept up small talk for a little bit.

"So... we are gonna go to a hotel room... you guys wanna join us?" I asked.

"Yeah sure!" the DJ responded.

"Ok then... LETS GO!" I yelled, leading the charge. We came to the hotel and got a room. We all piled into the room and I flopped on the bed.

"So... what first?" I asked,

"Spin the bottle!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Sure, fine with me." Scratch agreed. I was expecting Luna to chime in, but she had passed out on the second queen bed in the room.

"Ok lets go!" I shouted. Vinyl Scratch went first landing on me... awkward.

"Come on, gotta follow the rules" Dash said, giggling. I leaned in to kiss her but I guess I had overstated her condition saying that she was sober... more like in control, but not sober. She completely began to make out with me, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I responded with the same action and our tongues twisted around one another. Luna had gotten up and sat down in the little circle, clearly feeling a little better. After about a minute of this, we broke our kiss, panting hard,

"Not a bad kisser..." I commented between pants.

"Same to you" she responded. I spun the bottle, it went around a few times and eventually stopping, facing Luna. Not as awkward, but nonetheless, still awkward. It didn't help that Rarity and Applejack walked in... I forgot to close the door.

"Oh! Spin the Bottle... my favorite!" Rarity exclaimed. Applejack looked a little hungover already, but nonetheless... they both sat down. I looked at Luna and she leaned in, I followed suit and we met in a short but awesomely sweet kiss. She spun the bottle landing on Rarity...

This continued for a while until Rainbow Dash landed on me. She looked at me and got that look in her magenta eyes again and completely tackled me.

"I'm in heaven!" I thought to myself as she kissed me, but she didn't stop there and I guess this is how it got serious and became a competition... she broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down my neck. I moaned with pleasure to the sensations coming from my neck. The other four mares stared in awe at us. She stopped there and went back to her spot, as if nothing happened.

"Damn... that's gonna be hard to beat." Applejack chimed in. We all laughed at that comment.

As the alcohol in our bodies began to subside... we gained more composure, and more control. We began to see how far we would go to outdo the others. By time we were bored of spin the bottle the craziest thing I had seen was Rarity on top of Applejack... making out. Eventually, we began to talk, Rarity sat in the chair at the desk you normally find in hotel rooms, she shared the chair with Luna. I sat in bed with Dash and Scratch and Applejack stood with a glass of crown in her hoof. We began to talk learning a lot about the mares all around me. I didn't have much to add but I listened intently.

"So Shadow... what's up with you absorbing that electricity?" Luna asked,

"I have no idea, I kinda just took it in..." I answered. We continued on like this for a little more, but I have no idea how long. Rainbow Dash dug under the covers and leaned up against me... falling asleep. Scratch got the idea and left giving me a hug goodbye and telling us she would be a few rooms down the hall. The remaining three ponies did the same... leaving within five minutes. After Luna had left, Dash poked me.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Good," she said, straddling me... "lets have some fun."

30 minutes of AWWW YEAH! later...

"I love you Shadow..." Dash said to me.

"I love you too Dashie." I said back. I gave her a kiss and we fell asleep shortly after that.

I woke up at probably 10 o'clock, Dash still sound asleep on top of me. I managed to get out of bed without waking her up. I walked out into the hall to see Vinyl Scratch going to get breakfast.

"Hey Shadowbolt... how was... last night?" she asked before stifling a laugh. I rolled my eyes and she burst out laughing. I could tell that she and I we were gonna be awesome friends.

"It was great... thanks for asking." I responded, "so I heard you like music... I play the guitar..." She gave me the "no shit" face and I couldn't help but grin.

Apparently the owner of the hotel had an old electric guitar and an amp, so he let me borrow it. I found it a little harder to play with hooves but not too much harder. I struck a few short solos from my favorite rock songs. Actually, a little backstory on me... the reason why I got so into playing was Guitar Hero 3, so naturally, my favorite songs came from there. I strummed for a few mintues; before starting "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down... one of my favorite bands. There were no solos or anything REALLY serious in that song so it was a great warm up, after all, I am playing with hooves instead of hands. A small crowd had started to form and as I finished the notes from that song. A cheer surged throughout the crowd, I could see Rainbow Dash in the crowd as well as Luna and even Twilight Sparkle... the bookworm. I noticed a colt coming up to the area I was playing in... the hotel lobby. He had a musical note on his thigh.

"Not bad, but I'm better" he bragged. He was bigger and better built than I was but I clearly intimidated him.

"Yeah, sure... that isn't my best..." I fired back.

"Ok Mister Confidence... you and me... SugarCube Corner, rock battle... bring your game. And nice cutie mark... seriously though... dont pussy out."

"Wait what..." I said, "The fuck is a cutie mark!?" Again, my lack of time living here now CLEARLY evident.

"Your talent..." Vinyl Scratch whispered in my ear, "Its on your flank..." I turned around as best as I could and looked at the thunderbolt and storm cloud...

"Fuck yeah" I thought to myself

**So this is about the 33% percent mark in this story... How is it? Good? Bad? Okay? It looks like the RDxOCxLuna is gone, but Felix has other things in mind... R&R**


	6. Good gone Bad

**Since I changed the summary slightly (LOOK AT IT CAREFULLY) I decided to put in POV from now on... I won't give CLEAR indication and it won't be very often... but I hope you can figure out(LOL). So far getting good feedback... so I guess I'm doing my job correctly. Please... Review, even if you are a guest.**

After Vinyl Scratch pointed out my cutie mark, I couldn't help but stare at everyone else's mark. My cutie mark looked completely badass and a lot of ponies stared at it... I stared at theirs. Some of the ponies I passed going back to my hotel room didn't have any cutie marks. They were all very young and I assumed they had not found their talent yet.

The rest of the day was uneventful... I mainly sat on one of the beds in my hotel room, watching TV. Rainbow Dash woke up at 4:30, slightly hungover

"Shit... she needs better cardio" I thought to myself, I stifled a laugh... which went well with the comedian on the TV who had just cracked a pun on women, female ponies... whatever!

"Good morning" Rainbow Dash said to me... I barely could hold it in.

"Dash... its 4:30 in the afternoon..." I told her. She looked at me like I was insane but it disapeared as soon as she saw the clock next to the bed.

"Shit, hangover... figures." she said. After a few seconds of silence, we burst out laughing.

"Yeah... I'm used to it." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh... so, how are you used to it?" she asked

"Happens a lot to me... have one to many drinks..." I responded

"So, where you from?" That question came out of the blue, and worse... I didn't have a good answer. Time to improvise...

"Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm... I don't know... maybe I want to know where the pony I just had sex with is from before I go any further with him?" Boom headshot, combo or whatever you wanna call it, she just owned me. Ok, NOW I was screwed, I couldn't just deny her, she deserved an answer. Just then there was a knock on the door.

X-X-X

I waited at Shadowbolt's hotel room door, waiting for him to answer the door. I heard him coming to the door. He had told me to pick him up when his guitar battle was to take place, in about 15 minutes. He opened the door and his face brightened up a little.

"Oh, hey Luna..." He said, his voice CLEARLY not matching his facial expressions, then he had a look of realization.

"SHIT! I forgot about the guitar battle... man what a fucking douche bag." He said and I couldn't help but laugh, "Hey Dashie, we gotta go, you wanna come?"

"Wait... what?" I thought, "Dashie, were they dating?"

"Yeah, give me a minute." I heard Rainbow Dash reply from the room, unseeable by me. She came out from the room. She looked slightly hungover, her mane and tail were messier than usual, and her coat was ruffled, "Hey Luna! Anything fun happen last night for yah?" Rainbow Dash asked, grinning slightly.

"No, unfortunately... better luck next time!" I said with my best fake smile, which wasn't very good. Shadow and Dash gave me looks that told me they knew I was faking my enthusiasm, Shadow raised an eyebrow and Rainbow gave me the "are you shitting me..." look. Shadowbolt's face relaxed and brightened, like he had gotten an idea.

"We'll hook you up tonight" He said, with a grin on his face, "Or... you can hook yourself up..." I could not believe he just said that! He had basically said I could go be a hooker for a night! Fuck that! Especially no, because I have many stalkers throughout equestria and if I met one and was walking around like a hooker, I might go missing.

"I'll pass" I said, wiping the grin off Shadowbolt's face, guess he wanted to see me acting like a hooker.

"So we going or not?" Rainbow Dash interuppted the silence that had followed my rejection to Shadow's idea.

"Yeah... I'll go grab the owner's guitar," Shadowbolt said and walked past me to the elevator. Dash and I stood there for a few seconds, not having anything to talk about. She walked out of the hotel room and closed it. We continued to the elevator, waited in the elevator and waiting in the lobby for him to come out in silence. He came out with the guitar and a small amp.

"Come on! Lets go!" he said, running out of the hotel's front doors. This had caught Rainbow Dash and I so offguard that he was half a block away from us by time we ran out the double doors. We followed him to a corner and when we expected to turn to see him running towards Sugarcube Corner, he wasn't there. Not in the sky, not already there, there wasn't even a trace that he had been down it either.

X-X-X

My assailant had grabbed me and dragged me into an alley. At first I had no idea who or what it was but after he had thrown me into a pile of garbage bags, I saw him clearly. It was the pony who had challenged me, but then I noticed some very unmistakable features, that reminded me of Raymond. Dark brown eyes, dirty blond hair, the scar that ran across his face.

"Well hello Felix, we meet again..."

"Shit... even this pony has his voice..." I thought to myself, "Hold on, there is NO way he got here!" I tried to banish the thought that this could be Raymond coming to destroy my second life too, but the facts were lining up.

"How the fuck did you get here Raymond?" I yelled at him, my face still looking at the ground. Suddenly, I saw the pony's form melt away to reveal Raymond DeAntonio. The sight horrified me, but being a pro at keeping everything locked inside me, I hid the emotion.

"With a little help of Uncle Sam," he said, admiring his G17 that he had pulled out of his jean pocket, "They needed a test subject to try out dimensional warping, so they could find more oil and minerals, and I fit the bill. Apparently, I was the first to succeed and survive the warp, but I had landed here and stuck out like a sore thumb. So they provided me with a DNA change, so that I became a pony." He stopped talking to look at me and noticed that I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"You were charged with unauthorized possession of a concealed weapon and possessions of large amounts of drugs," He said with a grin, "And I'm here to retrieve you." First off, I don't do or deal drugs so he had to have planted them in my apartment. Second off, why would he make up me having a concealed weapon. One thought went through my mind, he was here to bring me to the U.S. government, which meant that he was a policeman, and I knew EXACTLY what to do with policemen.

"Fuck the police!" I yelled, kicking him in the nuts. He doubled over in the kick, which had pracically paralyzed him, giving me enough time to escape the alley and run towards Sugarcube corner. I saw Dash and Luna sprinting towards the stage in the intersection where the guitar battle that was going to happen, or not happen more accuately. I was about halfway caught up when three men... yep humans, jumped down from a building, blocking my path to Sugarcube corner, and I ran right into one of them.

"HELP!" I yelled towards Luna and Rainbow Dash, hoping that one of them would hear me. Rainbow Dash turned around and had a look of horror on her face and began to run towards me.

"Get the sedative!" the man that was holding me in his grip yelled to the man to his right. I kicked off him but not before one of them had pushed the needle into me. I fell flat on my face trying to fly, my wings were not cooperating. I looked up to see Rainbow Dash with Luna in hot pusuit running towards me. One of the men pulled the M16 off his back and fired a burst at Rainbow Dash, who was now flying. One of the rounds connected with her shoulder and the wound immediately began to leak blood as she fell to the sidewalk, sliding across the ground.

Time seemed to stop as I saw Luna stop by Dash and try to keep her concious. Another burst of fire, and I saw Luna collapsed on the ground. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of me watching my new life be destroyed. However, something shocked me, I saw the pony that Raymond had been disguised by rush over to them and began to cater to their needs, using some magic from his horn to pull the bullets out of them. It shocked me that my enemy was now my friend and I was being pulled away by the men. Raymond had a look of dissaproval on his face; he turned towards me and flung the bullets at me. They were not going to hit me though, they wizzed over my head. I heard three cries and three thuds as the men fell to the ground, dead. My mind slowly lost conciousness as I saw Luna, RD and Raymond running towards me.

X-X-X

I woke up in a hospital room, my head patched up and one of my wings in a bandage. I was surprised to see Raymond asleep on the side of my bed, in his pony form. However, he looked different than when he had challenged me to that guitar battle. His mane was black as the night sky, his coat reminded me of freshly hoed dirt, dark brown with a little essence of black. Even weirder, Luna was snuggled up against him, Rainbow Dash had just walked into the room. she looked like a mess, her wounded shoulder was dressed up in several layers of bandages, but she walked without any problems. I pointed to Luna and Raymond and shrugged to Dash, she gave me the "How should I know?" face. Whatever, I figure out soon enough.

"Hey Raymond," I called casually off the side of my bed, he woke up and looked a little annoyed with me. His movement had woken up Luna, she looked up to Raymond in a very dreamy way...

"Did they really have sex 3 1/2 feet from me..." I thought, Luna leaned up and gave Raymond a kiss, "Yep... they did... what the fuck... time to make things really awkward." I grinned.

"Did you two...?" I asked them, with a confused face that masked a troll face...

"Uhh..." Princess Luna stammered and began to blush, my grin getting wider.

"Yeah and I know that you and Dash did it too so keep your mouth shut, Felix" Raymond said to me,

"Don't call me that, Raymond, freakin douche bag!" I yelled back. We began to fire insults at eachother, not even realizing that Luna and Rainbow Dash had walked to a corner and began to whisper to one another. After 5 more minutes of insults they came out of their corner and began to grill us.

"I thought your names were Moonlight Abyss and Shadowbolt... not Raymond and Felix... what's going on here?" Luna interrogated us.

"Yeah I thought the same! What's going on?" Dash added. I leaned down to Raymond's ear and whispered four words...

"We are so fucked..."

**So... how do y'all like it! I got the name from an anonymous review... thanks! I'll pull some ideas out of it, but I didn't need a full on character and backstory. Shit is gonna get really serious from now on...**


	7. Vengance is a powerful motive

**Hey! Two chapters in two days... BADASS! I'm going to insert myself into the story here, think I can add something interesting. I said this shit's gonna get serious... I meant it. I'm gonna make myself the troll that's gonna screw up everything and save it all! Review if your a guest, member. and if your a guest... please... sign up and review EVERYONE'S STORIES because there are some great ones on this site!**

For some reason, this seemed like deja vu... I had to explain something that I REALLY didn't want to. However, it really was Raymond's fault and I felt he had to explain it, not surprisingly he didn't want to explain it himself. So we fought for a while, verbally of course, considering we had just started to recover from very tiring ordeals.

"You both know that you are not getting out of this room without telling us why the hell you called each other Raymond and Felix!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"EXPLAIN... NOW" Luna boomed with her best "addressing canterlot subjects" voice. The problem with them trying to intimidate us was that we were so scarred and beat up from past experiences that NOTHING could intimidate us. Even though I hated him for most of my childhood, we were actually good friends before I turned 14, when my parents died. My other best friend, Jared **(There you go... self insertion into the story... WIN) **was who I turned to after Raymond "betrayed" me. He was an infiltrator; he could break into anywhere. When I mean anywhere I MEAN ANYWHERE, even government level security.**  
**

"We are still waiting for you two to come up with an answer!" Dash reminded us, just then there was a blinding light in the far corner of the room.

X-X-X

I couldn't believe it! I had broken into the Pentagon, broke into the HIGHEST security section of the Pentagon and used their warpy device thingy... at only 16 years of age! It apparently could transfer a human into another dimension. It's funny, the only part of AP Physics I cared about was the 11 dimensions... that I had to memorize. I stepped through the circle that made up the device and there was a blast of light and I landed in a hospital room.

My friend Felix had told me about how he knew exactly when someone or in this case more than one person was watching him. Well, I had that sense too. I turned around to see 4 VERY colorful ponies staring at me...

"The fuck?" I gasped at the sight. One had a rainbow colored mane and a solid blue coat with wings... she wasn't that bad looking... for a pony. Another looked like dirt with the starless sky for a mane and had a horn. The third one had a mane that sparkled like the evening sky and had both a horn and wings. The fourth one looked strangely a lot like a Pokemon that had the color drained from it... Shaymin, that's it... except it was a pegasus...

"Jared?" the gray pony and the dirt pony said to me... with a hint of confusion imbedded in their voices, which I recognized immediately as Raymond and Felix.

"Yes?" I responded back.

"How the fuck did you get here?" the Shaymin one asked me, which I pinpointed as Felix.

"Broke into the Pentagon..." I said with a grin, " How'd you get here?"

"None of your business..." Felix said to me.

"Hold on... everyone shut the hell up... you two know him?" the rainbow pegasus asked Raymond and Felix.

"They better... and why don't you?" I said, using my signature pickup line... which I couldn't believe I just made a move on a pony.

"Well, may as well spill the beans." Raymond said.

X-X-X

I couldn't believe Jared was here! How in hell did he break into the Pentagon? Raymond was right however... they deserved the whole truth

"Ok, the truth is, I died in my world and decided to come here... My name is Felix Fernandez, that is Jared Fernandes and that is Raymond DeAntonio. We come from a place called earth... Raymond and I are 19 and Jared is 16..." I started.

"I followed Felix to here and fell in love with Princess Luna. Felix obviously is in love with Rainbow Dash and Jared... I think he is creepin' on both of you." Raymond continued with a chuckle. Jared turned away, furiously blushing...

"We came here to start fresh... I hope you understand." I finished and looked sheepishly at Dash and Luna.

"You lied to us... I think you severed a relationship forever" Luna said to us. My heart sank and I began to sob. Raymond sat there, stone faced... but I saw a few tears slide down his cheek.

"I don't know... I think you are going to need that relationship to survive my game that I have set up for you!" I heard a voice boom above me, it reminded me of the voice in the white, wall less room. We looked up to see Discord descend upon us.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Luna said, rolling her eyes. Jared looked like he was going to shit his jeans, but he tucked away that look and gripped the akimbo M1911 pistols that he always had with him.

"I think we should take this to a more open place, shall we?" Discord said with a grin and snapped his fingers, and in a whirl of colors and movement... we were in the royal palace; the grand hall to be exact. "This is the best part! I have created a dark side of you to fight against, representing your darkest qualities. In order to win, you must kill all of your dark clones..." The game set in for all of us as we stared at each one of our dark sides.

Rainbow Dash's dark side's eyes glowed an eeire deep purple and had a matted coat and had blood smothered all over her. Luna's dark side's eyes glowed solid white and the beautiful mane of hers was ripped and had blood splotches. Raymond's dark side was solid white and had black eyes with small white pupils, looked more like an angel than something evil. Jared, who was now a solid black pony, had a clone with white eyes and black pupils and shimmered like a mirage. My dark side was by far the creepiest. It looked exactly like me but with glowing red eyes and red static electricity rippling off of its coat and blood splattered across its coat and sheathed a wicked looking sword.

"The game will start in 5 minutes... good luck..." Discord finished and disapeared.

"Well fuck... what the hell are we supposed to do now?!" Jared yelled, looking at his new form. He still had his akimbo pistols which was a plus.

"Wait 5 minutes..." Rainbow Dash concluded abruptly and but that's what we did.

Less than 10 seconds before the sick and twisted game that Discord had set up for us was to begin, all of us lined up against our designated attackers and readied ourselves. I commanded the electricity stored in my body to surface and it did, rippling across my coat. Nothing could have prepared me as I connected my lunging uppercut with my clone's jaw. He recovered quickly and we began to fight back in forth jabbing and blocking, you name it, we did it. Electricity was used to power up punches or kicks that did connect. I did notice that Jared had already killed his clone and was helping Dash fight hers. After a while of the smashing electrically charged punches into one another I looked to see the four of them rushing towards me to help on my fight. My clone unsheathed his sword and lunged at me.

I was going to die... my reaction time would not be fast enough. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst, but it never came. What did come though was the sickening crunch of the sword entering a chest. I opened my eyes to see that Jared had ran right into the line of impact, saving my life at the cost of his. My clone lifted him up and tossed him aside. Luna had used that as an opportunity to put her horn right through its chest, splattering blood all over the flawless floor. She dumped it off her horn and it fell to the ground with a triumphant smile on its face. My attention went straight to Jared, who lay a few feet from me.

"I love you all and please... kill Discord," He said quietly. He then turned to Rainbow Dash and said something that I will never forget,

"I love you Rainbow Da..." He started but didn't finish. Rainbow Dash began to sob on his lifeless body. Everyone looked down in sadness. He had saved my life, he was only sixteen. It was so wrong for him to die, and I wanted vengeance.

X-X-X

A week and a half after the "game", I stood at his funeral, next to Rainbow Dash, Luna, Celestia, Raymond, and the rest of the mane 6. I couldn't believe that I still would not move on past this... it was too difficult. Princess Candance had been kidnapped by Discord and most likely do horrible things to her.

I swore one thing that day, that I will go on a journey to kill Discord and steal one thing back from him, the satisfaction of winning, because I always win.

Celestia summoned us later that day to go on the journey to capture Discord, I had other plans for the douche bag,

"Will you do this without fail?" she asked us.

"Yes" we all responded

"Will you bring back Princess Candance as per instructed by this mission description?"

"Yes..."

"Will you stay faithful to the mission and continue on?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia..."

"Felix, do you accept the authority to run this mission?"

"Yes Princess, I do accept the authority..."

"Good, you all leave tommorow morning, Discord is believed to be hiding in the mountains several miles beyond the border of Equestria... good luck".

**Any good? Yeah, I know... I killed myself immediately after I introduced myself, but this is an important chapter in accordance with the next 5 chapters, a lot of self conflict. More chapters to come! Continue to R&R!**


	8. The signs of REAL love

**Hey! Feel free to review my work! Seriously... it only helps. Just don**'**t be a douche bag about it... LOL. I give you... The 1/3 mark of the story! CH 9!**

We were almost done packing up. I was still very unstable after what Jared had said to me as he died... right at my hooves. I guess Felix couldn't live with the thought that Discord had won, apparently he ALWAYS got his way in the end.

It was late and we decided that we would leave tommorow morning to find Princess Candace, but there were also a few other disappearances, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and even Spike were all missing, presumably taken hostage by Discord. Fluttershy had been taken into custody to save her from being kidnapped.

I thought Felix would be completely unwilling to accept any love; I was wrong. In fact, I think he needed it. I sat on the queen size bed, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. When he did come out, he snuggled right under my spectrum colored mane like a filly to its mother.

"Dash..." He said in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" I answered

"Why do ponies have to die... actually... why do my friends have to die?" he said, fumbling with the hair in my mane. I had no good answer for him so I just pulled him closer and put my head on top of his.

"I don't know." I responded in the gentlest way possible. After less than five minutes, I began to hear snoring and felt the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Good night..." I said, "Love you." I couldn't have lasted anymore than a few minutes after that; it was the closest I had ever felt to him, even after the first time we had sex. I guess when your alcohol level is above .1 then you don't remember or care very much.

X-X-X

I woke up to a blinding white light. Clearly, I was not in the bedroom with Rainbow Dash, but something felt different. I lifted an arm...

"Oh god.." I thought to myself.

"No..." I strangled out, "NNNOOOO!" I ripped off the bandage on my head and was on my feet running to the hospital door. I flung it open and ran into the hallway, desperately trying to outrun my old life. Nurses tried to pin and restrain me but to no avail. Lightning, not static electricity, jumped from my body. I yelled out in anger and grief, trying to destroy everyone... everything... this life had represented nothing but torture to me. I felt the syringe inject sedative into me from behind and I swatted it away but the liquid was already pulling my eyelids closed. I tried to yell out but my eyes were already closing and I went back into a coma.

X-X-X

Felix was yelling at the top of his lungs and locked in a nightmare. I did my best to wake him up. Eventually he did with a sudden gasp. With the realization that his dream wasn't real, he began to cry into my coat, the sobs violently shaking his body. I began to stroke his mane and shush him, doing anything to calm him down, without success.

After what seemed like an hour of non-stop crying, Luna and Raymond and Princess Celestia came to investigate the loud noises reverberating throughout the castle. Even Vinyl Scratch that was staying in the castle for whatever reason, most likely a party tomorrow, came up to see what was wrong. Celestia had a look of disapproval, she thought that we were... yah know... procreating. Vinyl Scratch gently pat his back talking words into his ear that were inaudible to me. He slowly stopped sobbing and gradually fell asleep. Celestia rolled her eyes and walked out the door I heard her rambling on about young adults.

"What did you tell him?" I asked Vinyl Scratch.

"I reassured him that we would always be there for him, my ex used to do that for me" she responded. Well then, better keep my eyes on Felix when he is a little drunk, don't want him to do anything stupid with any other mares than myself. Luna yawned and it contangiously spread throughout the room.

"Alright, I heading back to sleep," Luna told us turning to the door, "Good night!"

"You too" I said back. Raymond sorta wobbled after her, clearly not fully awake, he hit the side of the doorway and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I have to go to, but tell Shadowbolt when he wakes up that I'll be down in the hall." she whispered to me...

"Hold on, she still doesn't know?" my mind pondered, "I'll tell her sometime soon." I manuvered myself into a more comfortable position and began to fall asleep.

X-X-X

I woke up to the faint chirps of birds and the sunlight beaming down on me. When I was more functional, I realized Felix wasn't right next to me, so I assumed that he had gone down into the dining room. That's when I felt the boom that could only be somepony breaking the sound barrier. I rushed outside to watch Felix shatter the 1000 mile an hour mark and zoomed by the palace coming within twenty of feet of the walls. The roar of the wave of energy was incredible; it got my adrenaline running and woke me up. He turned back and waved to me, a smile on his face. To me that was the reason why I loved him, his willingness to never give up. I looked down and noticed the massive mob of reporters down in the courtyard, fighting for the best picture. Suddenly, the mob stopped taking pictures of him, looked up at me and rushed to snap the best photos of me.

I like attention, but not this type of uncontrolled chaos. Felix came roaring by and stopped a few feet in front of where the balcony ended.

"Get the hell out!" he yelled down to them, "NOW." They looked like someone had told them, "I'm going to kill you..." which honestly, was pretty close to that because Felix looked downright evil when he was angry. The cleared out pretty fast after that. He flew down to the balcony and landed with surprisingly expert grace.

"Good morning Dashie..." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Felix." I responded giving him a quick kiss on the lips but that turned into a lingering and very passionate makeout session. After a minute, he broke it and gave me a hug. We began the very long trip down the stairs to the dining room. As we walked in, I noticed an uneasyness in the room, everyone had a very serious face on. I looked at Celestia and then looked at the dozen royal guard members around the room.

"Spike's body was found in the Everfree forest last night Ms. Dash, please take a seat.

**Not bad huh? I know it's a little short but... this is a sort of bridge chapter. R&R and Ch 10 to come out sometime of the middle of the week! See you then!**


	9. Hardasses are the hardest to crack

**Y U NO REVIEW? I don't know if any members like it or not because all I get is a follow and or favorite and never here back from that person! I like to communicate with my readers. Also this will be a more gruesome chapter... not very but it will be slightly graphic. If you are offended by this or are under 11, I advise reading until you can't read anymore... R&R Damit! **

That wasn't the news I was hoping for... at all. That little dragon was always considered a friend in my book. I don't think Felix even knew him... so this was entirely pointless for him. The Royal guardsmen motioned for Felix and I to take a seat. Celestia, Scratch, Luna, Raymond and Shining Armour(Twilight's brother) were at the table. The alicorn sisters sitting at each end of the table while Raymond sat to the right of Luna. Felix and I sat next to Celestia and Shining Armour sat to the left of Princess Celestia. Fluttershy sat to the left of Felix.

"We gathered here today to acknowledge the fact that Twighlight Sparkle, Princess Candance, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie are missing most likely as a result of Discord kidnapping them." Princess Celestia started. She continued on about the clues found in each house and what they might lead to.

"Spike's body was found in the Everfree forest with a ransom note written in blood." she said. She proceeded to tell us the other clues found in the "victims' homes", which seemed slightly inaccurate because Candace's home was the castle. Felix lost interest in the conversation and began to balance one of the silver forks on his hoof... spinning it.

"The ransom was to turn over Felix." The whole room seemed to freeze and Felix froze at the mention of his name with ransom and was now focused on the matter at hand.

"Excuse me?" Felix said in a almost panicked tone, "Why the hell would Discord want me?"

"Who's Felix?" Vinyl Scratched chimed in. Everyone stared at her for a solid 10 seconds... "Shadowbolt?"

"Yes... that's Felix" I said, rolling my eyes and pointing a hoof at him, who still had the "deer in the headlights" look.

"Why does Discord need me?" he asked, not really liking where the conversation was going. He leaned into me and began to speak into my ear.

"Don't trust her," he said quietly, "she tried to have me killed." I decided that Luna or Raymond might hear us. I excused myself and so did Felix. We moved outside the room and walked down the hall for a while before stopping.

"What was that?!" I hissed at him.

"What was what?" he asked, with a rather clueless tone.

"Really... that little comment you told me?"

"Facts are facts..." he said casually.

"Well that's one you should probably keep silent about!"

"So this is more of a dictatorship than a hierarchy?" he growled, raising his voice, "I'm going to tell that bitch to pound salt and kiss my ass, because i am not going to be part of this little transaction."

X-X-X

The look on her face was absolute shock and horror. I couldn't just abandon them but I wasn't going to give in to that bitch.

"I'm sorry, I'm bad at being a kiss up..." I said to Rainbow Dash

"Well, your a pretty good at kissing up to me..." she said slyly, I could only grin at that comment. She was sometimes a real turn on and she knew how to push my buttons... she had learned in less than a week. Not even Raymond could push my buttons as well as she can, and I've known him for 8 years.

"Thanks but to me that's not a very good thing." I said.

"You know, I think I know why I love you so much... your a hardass." Rainbow Dash told me.

"Wait... what?"

"You don't let anything into your life for too long or dig into you very deep... why?"

"Well if you want an answer to that we are going back up to our bedroom, can't have any eavesdroppers."

"Fine," she said curtly, " we have to tell them we are going up though

"Ok then, lets go!" I yelled and punched her in the shoulder, running towards the dining room door. I heard her laugh and follow me. We got into the room and the first thing I noticed was that Shining Armour was out of his seat and that Luna, Raymond and Fluttershy were all not there. I hadn't seen them leave or even go upstairs. I walked in and IMMEDIATELY regretted it as two guards slammed the doors shut behind Dash and I.

X-X-X

The guards that slammed the doors immediately pushed Felix forward and restrained me, their chest plates digging into my flesh. Felix turned to me and then to Celestia.

"Well... what do you want?" He asked impatiently, "A one on one fight, turn me over to Discord because you have always hated me? You better fucking answer now because I swear to god I'll rip your throat out and throw you out the fucking window..." I stared at him in complete shock, even Twilight's brother seemed a little uneasy.

"Well, actually we just needed to hand you over to Discord and let him do whatever he wants with you... guards take him to his cell." Princess Celestia said with a slight grin on her face; she hadn't been even fazed by his comment. As the royal guard surrounded him he did something I'd thought he never do... or anypony for that matter. He jumped three feet off the ground and kicked one way and punched the other, launching two of the guard into the wall, but there were plenty to take their places.

"If it is too difficult to restrain him... kill him, Discord wants him dead or alive." Celestia added, much to m horror. The several ponies attacking Felix seemed to become twice fast and even stronger.

Perhaps I underestimated how strong and fast Felix actually was, he outpaced all the guards easily and each punch, kick, headbutt and buck sent them to their knees or flying into a wall. However, there were just too many. Every 20 attacks from Felix, one of the guard landed a kick or punch. He was getting tired after 5 minutes of fighting and he was doing his best to manuver himself to a wall so that he could deflect and attack from three angles, but a few of the supreme fighting ponies would block him.

After 10 more minutes of fast paced fighting he clearly was exausted. He had killed several of the Royal Guard and their bodies were skewered by chandilers, were at the feet of him or lay at the wall, unmoving. Felix then made a bad step and a guard grabbed him while another grabbed his left wing.

The next thing that happened was truly horrifying. Both of the guardsmen pulled and in a sickening crunch, Felix's wing was ripped from his body, blood splattering everywhere. The ponies who had done this dropped him immediately, his wing lay beside him as quiet moans escaped his mouth. Celestia, who had ordered the guards to kill him, stared in shock, clearly not wanting this outcome. I still stood there not going to help him, not knowing if the guards would subdue me.

"You fucking assholes... you're fucked" Felix said quietly. He rose off of his stomach and looked at one of the younger guards near him. His eyes were bloodred and glowing. The guard he was talking to turned around and went stiff in fear, not wanting to die.

Felix was not incredibly large and didn't have bulging muscles but he had a look in his eye that could scare a dragon off its loot. He proceded to uppercut the young colt in the jaw, sending him flying. The Royal guard continued their assault on him... fearless to the powerful and swift kicks that Felix slammed into each pony that came to close to him. I broke free of my captors grip and ran toward the blood and body filled circle that surrounded Felix. I slowed down and put a hoof a Felix's shoulder and he wipped around and punched me in the face and I immediately saw the look of realization on his face through the stars in my vision

X-X-X

I couldn't even believe what I had done. She lay 4 feet from me, blood streaking down her face from my brutal punch that landed on her nose. My vision returned to normal from the red filter-like color to the colorful usual. All of the guards and Celestia looked at me. Shining Armour stood at the door, in front of Raymond and Luna.

"Oh no..." I said in an almost inaudiable voice. I back away from Rainbow Dash and stood up against the wall, supporting my aching and still bloody lump that was my left wing. The guards that ripped off my wing moved in but I leaped to a chandiler and down to the doorway. I roughly shoved Raymond into the hall and ran up the spiral staircase, everyone who witnessed my killing spree rushing up behind me. I can to our bedroom and flung open the door to the balcony. I jumped on the railing and heard Shining Armour's booming voice.

"STOP... NOW." he roared at me. I turned with a smug grin on my face

"Or what?" I asked him, the rest of the group gathering behind him.

"You know exactly what..." he said taking a step towards the railing.

"Let me help you with that..." I said, jumping down from the railing, picking him up and jumping back on the railing, "So... who's it gonna be, you or me?" Everyone stared in at me, I didn't care... stares and taunts don't work on me anymore. I had locked everything out of my life, everything. The wall around me let nothing in, if I was put in solitary confinment, it wouldn't bother me at all. The only thing that had gotten through the wall was Rainbow Dash. Why? because I loved her, or did...

"NEITHER" I heard a feminine voice yell from inside the room. Out came the missing ponies that were Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie; all sporting large amounts of scars, cuts and dried blood, "PUT MY BROTHER DOWN."

Oh shit... that bitch means business! I threw Shining Armour back onto the balcony. All of the Royal Guard members cleared out and I stood on the rail... all of the ponies staring back at me.

"So what happened to you, oh wait... Discord kinapped you." I said, answering my own question

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" I heard the voice I least wanted to hear, "Time to do my thing, create chaos! So Felix where do you least want to go right now?"

"Oh god..." I thought.

"Ok, then I will send Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna, Raymond DeAntonio, Twilight and you to Miami, where ever the fuck that is... everyone ready for a a wild ride?" He said smugly.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I screamed in my mind as the whirling began, tossing back anyone who was not mentioned by Discord as South Beach slowly swam into view. I let go of conciousness so that I could come up an explanation for my hometown.

**And THIS is how ill get this story to 30,000 words. So good? bad? Don't give a fuck? Well still... review! See y'all soon!**


	10. Fucking Obama ruins my day

Hello y'all! So yah ready to read? Having a shitty day? Well I hope you leave better! Hey everyone who follows me and has favorited the story please provide feedback... it lets me now that you all care. R&R! I had a request to make the coming chapters longer so instead of 2,000 words I'll up it to between 3.5k and 6k a chapter. R&R!

I was on my morning jog early Saturday morning with my friend and long time team mate, Brandon. There was usually a third person jogging with us today but he had died 10 days ago in a car crash, his killer disappeared a few days later. Felix had been my friend for as long as we had joined the wrestling team at our high school. Brandon was a stocky and muscular type that lacked endurance on the mat... that's the reason why we were jogging at 5:30 in the morning.

We lived in a quieter part of Miami and wrestled at a high school there. Felix had been the 170 pound state champion last year and the state tournament had been only 2 1/2 weeks away. Brandon wrestled 200 and I wrestled in 150; Felix's death was a big shock for the entire city. Normally, it was quiet but we had heard a gunshot from the beach. It was routine to hear gunshots at this hour, gangs had to dispose their victims sometime. However, on the beach? Nope, that rarely happened, the blood stained the sand and left too much evidence... so Brandon and I decided to check it out.

As we approached the area on the quiet, stretching beach, we saw five forms in the sand, laying there...

"Maybe I was wrong... guess the gangs ran out of ideas." I thought to myself.

"Oh shit, those aren't people..." Brandon said, trailing off. As I got closer, I could see that they were actually shaped more like horses... ponies to be exact. Even weirder, they were very colorful and stood out on the gray, lifeless sand.

"The hell? Stephen... you wanna take these back to Felix's appartment? I'm pretty sure it's still furnished, maybe they are unconsious." Brandon said to me, lifting one of the ponies onto his shoulders. He seem to hold the weight fairly easily.

"Sure... probably good for some quality fireman's carrying up a flight of stairs." I said back to him. I lifted one that... wait, hold on. I looked more carefully at the pony's head, it was purple with pink streaks running through its mane and had a horn potruding from its head. She had to weigh at least 250 pounds, about half what I'm used to lifting on a leg press.

"Shit, they're solid." I grunted out to Brandon who had a pony on his shoulders whose color seemed to have been washed away and one that reminded me of the stars and moon in the sky... which were still clearly visible. After heaving one more onto my shoulders, I was starting to feel some pain in my legs and shoulders, but the second one I lifted was rather light. It had wings and was cyan with a rainbow colored mane. There was still one more laying in the sand and Brandon gently set the other two down to get the third one on his back when he opened his eyes.

At first the eyes were confused. Then, they turned to me and began to scream panic. I dropped the two ponies on my shoulders and rushed to cover the mouth of the panicked colt... that word seemed to fit for a male pony. My eyes had been very good at conveying entire moods, this time was to relax him. I took my hand off of his mouth.

"Who are you?" he asked, definitely a guy... oh shit, that pony just talked. I gawked at him in complete awe, I knew the voice. It was Raymond DeAntonio, the guy the police had charged with Felix's murder, but why in hell would his voice be coming out of a pony?

"I'm Brandon... and that's Stephen," Brandon told Raymond. He didn't know who Raymond was, even though it had been all over the news, "So where'd you come from? You obviously didn't just appear..." Raymond looked sheepishly away.

"I really can't tell you that..." he said, his voice barely audiable. I glared at him with daggers, attempting to metally squeeze the answer out of him. He only glared back, very similar to the way Felix had taught me to glare.

I was a lot like a student to him. He wasn't as bright as I was but he trained me in wrestling and I taught him Calculus and Statistics. On general standards, we had strengths and weaknesses. I could plan out an entire fight while Felix had to think move by move. He was swift and strong while I was swift but lacked the brutal force that he had. I could go on forever on everything we shared in common.

We pratically owned our little section of Miami. We generally protected the 4 to 5 mile radius from gangs. Actually, our whole wrestling team protected the area, of course we expected a little tax for it but it wasn't much, about 5% of every household's income. The neighborhood was relatively middle to upper class.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice the quarrel that had taken place in my 20 second thought. Brandon had punched Raymond across the face but not before Raymond made a cut in Brandon's face... about an inch long and maybe a milimeter deep.

"Damit!" Brandon cursed, "Stupid fucker caught me off guard..."

"Happens to the best of us." I responded with a smile on my face, Brandon rolled his eyes and heaved the three ponies on his shoulders. I did the same for my share of the five.

Slowly but surely, we made it back to Felix's abandoned apartment. I kicked open the door that Felix had designed so that the only way to open it was to kick it hard enough to launch an average size person 6 feet in any direction. I set down the purple pony on the couch and the rainbow maned one on the comfy recliner that Felix had valued so much when he had torn his ACL... an injury that can kick you on your ass for up to 3/4 of a year.

I saw Brandon come out of Felix's bedroom, where he had laid the grayed out pony on his bed. I looked around the corner and saw that the guest room was now occupied by the midnight pony and Raymond.

I sat down next to the purple colored unicorn and turned on Felix's only TV, which was a 65" diagonal plasma. The early show was on and decided watch it.

"Hey, you want some breakfast? It's almost 7:00..." Brandon said, looking at a clock.

"Wow, time flies when your lifting 250 pound weights." I commented. I got up to make myself a protein shake, some waffles (Felix had a fresh waffle maker) and a bowl of ceral, Brandon did the same... minus the waffles. We sat down to eat and sure enough, wolfed down our breakfasts. That was actually a small breakfast for me considering my average day burns about 12,000 calories regardless. Unless it's my birthday, when I only burn 6,000. I walked into Felix's room to see the gray pony. That's when I noticed the strap that went around his entire body and was partially hidden by his thighs.

I gently moved his thighs to see two beautiful looking M1911s that Jared, a friend who was still missing but the likeliness of finding him was slim, had given to Felix. They were very decorative and had ominous looking lines all over them. I recognized them as the same exact ones. I carefully removed them from their holsters and walked out of the room. As I came out, Brandon sat on the couch staring at the purple unicorn, who was now awake.

"Who are you?" she asked Brandon, who still sat staring at her.

"Uh..." he stammered.

"He's Brandon and I'm Stephen (**A/N: pronounced Steven... End A/N).** nice to meet you and your name is?" I said, filling in for Brandon.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and I'm a unicorn, but what in Equestria are you?" she asked me.

"Equestria... the hell is that?" Brandon chimed in, a confused look on his face. We didn't have time to answer because we heard the restless yawn coming from Felix's room.

X-X-X

I woke up, carefully getting off the bed I was in. I stretched out, finding my body very tense, especially my back where I had only one wing. The other was simply a stump on my back. After a few seconds, I realized that I was in my room, in my apartment, in Miami. I rushed out of my bedroom and into the TV room to see Brandon and Stephen, who were humans, and Twilight and Rainbow Dash, of which only Twilight was awake. She looked at me and went back to staring at Brandon.

"Who and what are they Felix?" she asked me. Brandon and Stephen looked from her to me. Then they got their "Bullshit, you're lying" faces on.

"There is no way you are Felix," Stephen said to me, "First off, Felix was a human, not a pony and two, Felix is dead."

"You sure about that Stephen Hanrahan?" I told him with a smug grin on my face. He looked back in complete shock, he still knew my voice. I walked foward to him, feinted my favorite punch that he could never block, switched hands and hit him right in the sternum, knocking the wind out of him, "Stephen, I thought I told you to work on your pectoral muscles, they protect you somewhat from those types of punches." He looked at me in dumfoundedness and awe, regaining his breath. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, he got up.

"Alright, I believe you, only a few people now how to do that punch on me." he said to me, "Sorry I didn't believe you before but you know me... kinda suspicious."

"Hey, it's fine, but can I have my akimbos back?" I asked him, he looked away embarrassed but he pulled the two guns from his belt and I reholstered them. There was a knock at the door, and everyone turned to it, even Dash had woken up to that sound.

"Hello? We are looking for Alyssa Fernandez? This is where we were told to meet her..." a muffled but clearly female voice called through the door.

"Oh shit!" Brandon cursed in a hushed whisper, "Your sister bailed on an interview and it was scheduled to be here!" Panic and adrenaline coursed through my veins, there was only one way out of my apartment, and that was the front door. Sure, we could use Jared's guns that shot China lake ammo and blast our way out but we would cause a lot more commotion than we need to.

"We are gonna have to blast our way out through the front," I told Stephen, "Go get anyone else in the apartment..." He nodded and ran into my guest room and came out with Luna and Raymond on his shoulders. I motioned for Twilight and Dash to get up and ready themselves. Brandon pulled out his cell, dialed a number and began to talk. He talked for about 30 seconds, in which the banging of the door got more intense. He hung up, secured it to his belt and moved closer to the door.

"We have a boat waiting 2 miles from here," He told us, "Felix, wake up the midnight one and tell her she needs to follow you. You know where our dock is... right?" I nodded. I walked over to Luna and woke her up gently. Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds before she was fully awake.

"Hey Luna?" I asked her

"Yeah?"

"Can you follow me in the air? Like track me?"

"I'll manage... why? What's going on?

"I'll tell you in a bit, come on, lets get ready..." Brandon motioned for me to grab a knife, to puncture one of the interviewer's tires on their vehicle so they couldn't pursue. Stephen and Brandon lived a few apartments over and Stephen's Honda S2000 and Brandon's Suzuki motorcycle were out front in the poorly painted parking spots.

"3..." I hope we survive

"2..." Oh shit, what about Stephen and Brandon? Will they get out fast enough?

"1..." Well, it's now or never.

"GO!" Brandon yelled, he yanked open the door and I sprinted out to see about 50 men with submachine guns open fire on me, in black uniforms... clearly government funded. I jumped over the railing and ran directly into several men... stabbing a few of them. I cut a couple of tires and they went flat with a satifying blast of air. I ran out onto the main roadway and found that Luna and Rainbow Dash were 200 feet or so above me. Luna had a graze on her shoulder but other than that they were fine. I turned around to see Stephen with Raymond and Twilight slide out onto the road in Stephen's car. The car had several bullet holes in it but was still roaring loud as I remembered it. Brandon wasn't as lucky, he came out onto the free way but he had been shot bad in the hip. However, he caught up with Stephen quickly and we were all on the road... alive.

I realized I could run at speeds upward of 50 mph and still jump over cars and bounce off walls. There was a smile on my face as I remembered those parkour classes I used to take. That smile only exsisted for five seconds, before a sniper lodged a bullet in my left foreleg.

The realization that my knee had been shattered was instaneous and I rolled across the tarmac. The blood began to spill out of my leg and pool on the road. I felt Rainbow Dash lift me off the ground and into the air, blood coating her mane in a solid crimson color. The pain from my leg was agonizing and I began to feel lightheaded. already, I must have lost a pint of blood, not much more would kill me. The dock that I used to fish at came into view and one of those REALLY expensive hydroplanes sat docked... waiting for its passengers. Dash let me down on the dock and she and Luna lifted me onto the boat/plane. I heard the screech of tires and saw Stephen with Raymond on his shoulders and Brandon tailing a few feet behind him. A bullet caught Brandon in the shoulder and he went down. Stephen set Raymond down next to Luna and Rainbow Dash, sprinted back to Brandon, and still made it back inside the hydroplane. The last thing I saw was Dashie giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Relax, we are going to be ok..." her voice was like velvet so smooth, it was priceless. My vision blacked out.

X-X-X

Felix slowly closed his eyes and my expression went from comfort to panic. The pilot had been shot in the back but luckily... Brandon was planning to become a pilot, so no problems there. The pool of blood that surrounded Felix was quite scary but Twilight had began to work her magic on him. As she did so, sharp cries of pain escaped his unconcious body. Eventually, she seemed satisfied and punched his now completely healed leg... the only response was him shifting his body and some curses relating about drunk people being clumsy.

Now that I could relax, I realized that I was almost completely covered in blood, mostly being Felix's and Brandon's. Brandon yelled out some profanity, I assumed Twilight was healing him.

"Damit! You're tearing my muscles getting that damn bullet out!" I heard him yell at her.

"Well maybe if you held still I wouldn't be moving your bicep so much!" she fired back.

"How about both of you come back here, I fly the plane and Luna and Raymond put the guy in a body bag... it's bad enough he died because of us..." Stephen said from his row of airplane seats, he was trying to get some sleep. That shut them up, and now the only thing I heard was an occansional "ow" or "sit still" but other than the drone of the engines, it was quiet in the hydroplane. I realized how little insulation there actually was and found that Felix's body was giving off a lot of heat. I snuggled up to his body and closed my eyes doing my best to get some sleep...

X-X-X

After a few hours of flying, the purple colored pony whose name was apparently Twilight came to my row and sat on the other side, covered in splotches of blood and was clearly exhausted.

"Thanks for getting him to sit still... that little surgery could have ruined his career in wrestling..." she said to me, "that's what you do right?"

"Yes, that's what we do in highschool..."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine..." I said with a tinge of questioning...

"Are you warm?"

"Yes... a little... why?"

"Can I snuggle with you?" Hold on... wut? Why would a pony want to snuggle with me? I guess it was ok considering that Felix and ... shit, What was the pony's name? Oh, Rainbow Dash, had sex...

"Sure," I told her. She smiled and jumped from her side to mine and laid down next to me. Her flesh was warm and her coat was as soft as a dog's fur. I put an arm around her and let my eyes drift off.

"Good night," I heard Felix call out,

"Good... night!" Brandon responded between a yawn.

"Night..." I chimed in.

"Nighty night!" Luna said cheerfully.

"G'd night" Raymond said.

"Good night all..." who I assumed Rainbow Dash called to us, "Stephen... please don't have sex on a plane..." At first I didn't know how to react but then the rest of the plane erupted in laughs, giggles and denials... I wasn't going to get an ounce of sleep tonight.

X-X-X

I guess we must have landed late last night because we were on an island in what I assumed to be the Bahamas. I found that Dash had fallen asleep against me, her mane completely red with blood. I moved a few strands of hair out of her face. She opened her magenta eyes which sparkled in the morning light that shone through the window...

"Good morning..." I said to her pushing yet another strand of her tangled mane out of her face.

"Good morning," she said back to me, giving me a quick kiss, "How was your sleep?"

"Fine..." I said.

"Damn... you two are farther along than I thought" I heard Stephen say from one of the front seats, Twilight was next to him and they sat a little closer than I thought they would after snuggling. I took a closer look at Twilight's coat on her stomach and noticed parts were whiter than others, and now that I think of it, I heard a very rythmic creaking of the seats.

I could barely contain my laughter, so much for Stephen being a virgin.

"Apparently you two are also..." I said stifling a laugh. Rainbow Dash caught on to the clues and began to giggle too. Stephen and Twilight blushed furiously and when Stephen blushes, his whole face turns red.

"Shut up!" he said, turning away. I continued to laugh,

"Glad to see you've finally broken that barrier." I commented, laughing even harder. Brandon walked in looking tired and greasy... like literally greasy... as in covered in grease.

"So how did you all sleep last night?" Brandon asked, clearly knowing what happened last night, but he took it more seriously, "Come on, let me show you my dad's estate."

Apparently whatever Twilight had done, she had healed me so well that the stump on my back was a wing once more. I flew around the group with Dash chasing me, laughing the whole time. Brandon stopped the tour and stared at us until we settled down. Brandon's father was extremely rich but Brandon wasn't allowed to use a cent of his now deceased dad's fortune until his 19th birthday, which was today. He showed us the massive estate, which had to be 40 arces. It contained a a bowling alley, 22000 square foot mansion, pool, go kart track, ROOM SERVICE, fishing dock, kitchen and some other things that we didn't get because we needed to rest.

I plopped my ass down on a couch in front of a 70" LCD and flipped on the news. Most of it was the same bullshit... so and so died of a shooting... children seperated from parents after alleged abuse, same old bullcrap. Then the report of our little stunt came on...

"A wild chase that left 4 four of the finest in the army dead happened early yesterday morning. Apparently, 5 ponies and two men broke out of an apartment and escaped to a hydroplane that was waiting for them at a dock owned by David Furlan, a 5% owner of Apple who had spent his life savings on the stock he'd bought and struck gold when Apple's stock rose to almost 600$ a share, from where he bought it at 275 a share." a news reporter said to the camera, "There was blood found on the road on the way to the dock, when investagators later analyzed it, they found it to be Felix Fernandez's blood, the wrestler who had died less than two weeks ago, the pony it came from was grayed out, confirmed by the sniper that had inflicted the wound."

I shook my head in disgust.

"Freakin U.S. just leave me alone damit!" I yelled at the TV.

"Hey dude relax," Brandon told me, opening a beer even though he was underaged, "Shit happens..."

**This was the longest Chapter in this story, at just over 3900 words. Most of the chapters will be the same amount or more. This was an OC I got from friends, Stephen Hanrahan... very good imagination. Anyway, I updated the summary for the last time so get a good look at it! Remember... if you are interested in what will happen in the next chapter, follow. IF you liked it and wanna know what happens next, follow and favorite. If you have constructive critique... review... just don't be a douche bag about it. I might have another chapter uploaded by Wednesday... so see you all then! **


	11. Meet Death

**Hello everyone! I've put some serious thought toward the upcoming chapters and I think I could make things VERY interesting for you. The change of events may seem drastic... but if I hang on to something... it can drag out for up to a few thousand words.**

**Remember... provide good feedback. It only makes the story better! R&R!**

The next week was more boring than studying for my finals during freshman year. Sure, the first day was fun with all the new things to try out and to actually feel the warmth of the sun, but there wasn't much else to do. I still wanted to get back at Discord for killing Jared and sending me back here, which had only complicated things. I knew thought that he would just absolutely kick my ass, or have someone else do it for him, like the Changelings for example.

I sat on the couch, thinking about how I was going to get back to Equestria so I could get out of this hell of a world, when Brandon came running up the stairs, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Felix, there is a... pony looking for... you down stairs." he choked out between gasps. I ran down stairs into a basement to see Princess Celestia...

"Where are the rest of them?" she questioned me, looking up the staircase, expecting to see the rest of the group. I motioned for her to wait and she did so. She didn't hate on me... she was in a good mood. I rushed around the massive campus-like estate gathering everyone up and bringing them downstairs.

"What is this all about?" Stephen called out, he still had his bowling shoes on.

"Yeah, I was wrecking Stephen in the bowling alley!" Raymond agreed, shooting Stephen a look.

"Felix, why are we down here? It's musty and depressing..." Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"Well maybe you should look at who you are all here to see!" Celestia yelled at us.

I couldn't put my finger(hoof... whatever) on it but the voice did not sound like Celestia at all, and it didn't sound like Queen Chrysalis, which would have been my second guess. It was deeper and sounded like it was forced out. I turned my head over to Luna to see if she had the same reaction, which she did.

"Allow me to introduce myself..." the thing that had disguised itself as Celestia purred in a very unhuman, unpony and unlike any creature alive way.

"I am Death," Celestia's form announced, the air suddenly growing cold. It pointed to Brandon, "Or as your species calls me... The Reaper." The next thing that took place sent a wave of horror throughout my body.

Celestia's glowing form and sparkling mane melted into a black puddle on the floor. The mass ensued to slowly rise and take the shape of a hooded figure with a scythe that had a wicked curved blade. Death had a a thin smile across its partially decomposed face. It took me a few seconds to realize that he or it or whatever the fuck it was had been staring at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and it began to speak again.

"I had used you to reap one of your friend's souls." It pulled a crystal ball from under its cloak, "I disguised myself as Discord and made those dark sides for you to fight. I was weak then but the love of your friend has fed me unimaginable powers..." The voice that the hooded thing uttered had manly so I assumed it was male.

"Which is..." I inquired to the beast that stood before me.

"I can reap the living!" he told us with a hearty and bone chilling laugh, "You all foolishly came down here where I can use your powers to increase my own!" A shudder wove its way through the small crowd that stood before Death

He lunged at Brandon and swung his scythe and it connected with Brandon's torso. However, it went right through him. There was confusion at first but I looked at the grin on The Reaper's face and knew something bad was going to happen.

Brandon began to turn to stone. He tried to move away from the rampant stone that began to envelop his body, but to no avail. After a few short seconds, he was a statue, an expression of horror written on his face. Death then jabbed the statue and it crumbled to dust. A small glowing orb floated where the statue of the bulky wrestler had once stood.

"I collect souls to increase my strength," he explained to the crowed that entirely slack-jawed and frozen in fear, "the more I collect, the more I can do." He looked upon us with a evil thought filled smile and in one swift move, swiped through all of us... excluding myself and Dash, who had the reaction speed to drop before the curved blade slashed through either one of our bodies. As I looked up to Luna, Raymond, Stephen and Twilight, who were not so lucky, I realized that all that remained of them was their glowing souls. Death quickly snatched each of them out of the air and introduced them to the crystal ball, which greedily sucked them into itself.

"That was the toll to get back to Equestria, so you could defeat Discord... remember?" he mocked me in a matter-of-factly tone. I couldn't even believe that my own self motives and hardass ness had cost me my friends' lives.

"Relax Felix, they're not dead, but the only way to retrieve them is to defeat me and steal them back." he said, reading my mind, "And in your current state, you've got a long way to go." I gawked at him in disbelief, unable to form words.

"You can go back through this portal, just like the deal stated" he snapped his bony fingers and a portal on the wall roared to life. In a violent whip of his coat, he disappeared and Dash and I were left in the dank basement, alone.

Something inside me snapped, I don't know what or why but I did know it snapped in my confusion. He had ripped a chunk of me and had thrown it to the hounds. My anger that had been supressed to a simmer began to boil over as the reality set in; they were gone and I had been used. I let out a strangled yell and began to release my anger on the walls, boxes and lights that hung overhead. I punched, kicked, bucked and slammed into my surroundings. Rainbow Dash had the senses to duck behind a support that held up the roof as I rampaged in the basement. After a few minutes of pure carnage, I began to cry, which I have to say is very unlike me. I heard Dash's hooves clop on the concrete floor, slowly inching towards me.

"Relax... it's ok..." She started, but I cut her off.

"NO DASH! IT'S NOT OKAY! HE WON... I LOST! IT WASN'T EVEN FAIR!" I roared at her, my anger and energy still lingering. She wore a face of shock, her bottom lip quivering. She began to sob, tears flooding out of her eyes. Now it was my turn to comfort her, but I didn't need words to make her feel better. I just gave her a hug and swore under my breath that I would eliminate the spirit of Death from the world.

X-X-X

They were gone... Ponyville would never be the same without that unathletic brainiac running around. We walked through the portal that led back to Equestria. It led into the know completely vacant library that Twilight, who was a prisoner of Death, and Spike, who had been murdered by an unknown pony, usually occupied. I didn't even bother flying around and Felix had a depressed look on his face. The ponies that we passed on the way to Sugarcube Corner looked at us and whispered to each other... I could care less what emotions I was projecting. We sat down at the bar and a bartender immediately attended us.

"What will you two be having today?" she asked us way enthusiastic tone, trying to boost our moods... good luck bitch.

"I'll guess I'm gonna have a beer," I answered her, "Felix?"

"Get me a couple of shots of straight tequila..." I looked at him in shock.

"Are you trying to get bombed?" I forcefully yelled at him, the bartender starting his order.

"Dash, just don't bother me please..." He was stone faced as he continued to look at the menu.

"You should be crying and sobbing, relishing all the fun that we had with our friends!"

"Dash, stop..."

"No! I don't get it! How could you just go straight to alcohol after they died?"

"Rainbow Dash..."

"I can't believe you! Do you feel anything?" Wrong thing to say; Felix lifted me out of my chair and slammed me into the wall. The whole bar went quiet and sent accusing stares at us.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he screamed at me, "I feel so much more than you will ever feel! I love you Rainbow Dash with my undivided attention! I just lock my emotions inside and never let them out!" . He loosened his grip on me and I slid slightly down the wall, "I'm sorry Dashie... I just couldn't hold it in..." He proceeded to hug me in a bear hug like no other, squeezing the life out of me.

"Give me a couple of minutes..." He said to me, getting up and walking outside.

X-X-X

What the hell is wrong with me? Was I going insane? I'm lucky no police ponies showed up. I took flight once I was outside the building and found a rather puffy and inviting cloud which I decided to stop and rest in. I had no intentions of going back there. The cloud was warm and the soft rays of sunlight only made it more of a religious experience... it was like being given a massage. I lost track of time until I heard a small, quiet voice maybe 20 feet to my right.

"Hello?" the voice squeaked, "Felix? Are you there?" I recognized the voice to be Fluttershy's, only because it lacked any projection. I saw another form with her through my wispy hiding spot, the mane seemed to be unkempt and so did the tail. They slowly passed by, either not noticing me or just messing with me. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off into a dream... I thought I was succeeding until an unmistakable voice whispered in my ear.

"Choose another cloud, the best clouds are reserved for the weather factory employees, especially during meteor showers..." Rainbow Dash whispered, "Unless you wanna share..." I couldn't help but grin at that comment. I should have opened up to people a lot earlier, maybe I wouldn't be so tourtured and lonely.

She scratched behind my right ear and my entire body shuddered to the stimulus, maybe I was weak there, at least I didn't lie about that. If that wasn't enough she put her tongue on the back of my neck and moved up, sloppily letting her saliva coat my neck, stopping where my mane got in her way. I resisted the temptation to let out a moan but she still knew that I loved it for the fact I shivered at the sexually arousing action. I couldn't tell but I think she had a few beers and might have been slightly intoxicated. Either way, the conversation at the bar was telling me to stop her but my lustful desires were surfacing, begging for more. She turned me over and I found even harder to decide if I should stop or shouldn't.

The sun was setting and it showed me her every curve and contour of her body, it was quite a sight. However, her mane, which was longer than usual, was obstructing the view of the pot of gold at the end of her rainbow... if you know what I mean. My good conscience told me to stop; I smelled alcohol in her breath and it only screamed "No!" louder. Eventually, it got the better of me and I got up, gave her a short kiss, a smile on my face

"Maybe some other time Dash." The reaction I got from her was, odd. The triumphant grin that covered her face was just a mask, she sighed in disappointment.

"Damit!" she cursed, looking away, "Now I'll owe Applejack 100 bits and..." She stopped mid sentence, but that was more than what I needed to hear. The whole series of events was so weird...

Wait... was she trying to seduce me? Dam, I can be really hardheaded sometimes, no shit, she was but... for a bet? Sounded a lot like prostitution to me. Did I care? No... but I had a guilty conscience... a dirty thought crossed my mind, but hey... who can turn down an easy bet?

"Maybe you don't have to owe her anything..." I whispered into her ear. Fluttershy heard the comment and began to blush almost immediately.

"Probably in another cloud, we should give this cloud to Fluttershy." She blushed even more...

"Fine, but we will start looking for the dark creep tommorow..." Fluttershy's blush disappeared and she decided to move onto the cloud I was napping in without a word, but I caught her wink as she settled on the puffy mass.

I flew up to a larger cloud and began to settle into it, my body stricken by the nerve racking day. I heard Dash land a few feet behind me, which was peculiar, considering we were on a mass of water and air.

"Felix..." she called to me, her voice was slightly sing songy... which was very unlike her. I turned around and my eyes instantly met her magenta colored eyes which projected an emotion I couldn't describe, "Where were we?"

X-X-X

**A/N: This is a switch of POV from Felix to RD and I am turning back the clock to when Felix leaves the bar, just to make your lives simpler. I felt the need to explain. End A/n...**

"Well that was an interesting change of events..." I thought to myself, "I should go talk to him..." My train of thought was cut off as I looked up to see Applejack walk into the bar. She was well known for her bar behavior throughout Equestria and her drawl added to that legend. She walked up to a seat next to me and sat down, ordering a beer... I didn't catch the brand.

"Afternoon, Rainbow Dash..." she said to me, surprisingly without a dragging out any syllables, "Where did Felix run off to?"

"How should I know?" I snapped back at her, not in the mood for a run in with her, but that was now inevitable, guessing by the look on her face.

"Well excuse me fer askin!" she barked, her temper and voice rising. She seemed to settle down after that little explosion of anger but I kept my guard up. As I drank... watching the Wonderbolts race on live TV, a grin crept across her face. After the race concluded, which Spitfire had one by less the a hundredth of a second... she moved over two chairs, right next to me, "Look, ahm sorry fer yellin' at you like that... how 'bout a game?"

I was not expecting her to ask to play a game, I like to win and games result in winning... win win situation.

"So what type of game are we going to play?" I looked at her, a questioning look on my face.

"How 'bout a game where you do somethin' and then ah do somethin' crazier than wut you did?" she suggested, "but it can't be stuff that ah clearly or that you clearly can't do."

"Kay..." I responded carelessly, "so let's start... balancing a beer glass on your chin." I did so and she followed with ease, no surprise there.

"Stand on a bar stool..." she commanded,

"Balance a second glass.." I really need to get creative,

"On one leg" Shit! My leg hurts! I lost my balance and she went down at the same time I did in a crash of splinters and debris. At first we sat there in shock and in an eruption of laughter, the entire bar began to laugh with us.

"That was seriously fun!" I choked through giggles, the fact that Felix and I still had a massive goal ahead, slowly fading into the back of my mind. The craziness only went up from there, from chugging contests, wrestling... you name it and I could guarantee you that we did it. Of course, as the sun began to set, the last dares got a little out of hand...

"Make out with someone..." Applejack taunted casually, a grin on her face. The guys in the crowd began to back away but I got an interesting idea. It would hopefully send me over the top.

It may have been lesbian but hey... we have both done sleazy things today. I lunged on Applejack and my lips met hers. It couldn't have been considered making out but it was a kiss. I pulled away and slumped back into my chair a satisfied smile written on my face. Her face only showed shock and a little bit of confusion and the crowd had gone silent. Her shock disappeared and it was replace with a frown and her crossing her forelegs. Clearly, I got her there... now for a counter.

"Go out on the corner and make out with the first pony you see." I said with a triumphant smile, knowing that I had beaten her. I had not taken into account that with my little stunt... it had loosened her up for this kind of thing. She casually walked up to a pegasus, about my size and surprisingly did what she needed to do without resistance. The other ponies in the bar cheered her on as she waltzed back into the bar, beaming in a devilish way at me. Now it was my turn to frown and wait for the next challenge.

"Well CLEARLY its pretty even," Applejack started, "Ah gotta go back to the farm and finish up, but ah'll leave you with a bet." The crowd seemed to converge in on us and freaked me out a little, especially that this bet was going to be very hard to do.

"Which is?" I asked her...

"Ah bet you 100 bits and..." she pointed at her and then back to herself and did a little grin that made me shudder... "that you can't get laid t'night!" she yelled, "Oh and bring me proof..." That last part threw me off, how the hell would I have proof?

"Fine!" I fired back, rushing out of the bar, the laughter and cheers fading into the night. I trotted for maybe a mile until I felt like I was alone, or so I thought. Fluttershy was laid out on a bench, which seemed odd enough. She looked exhausted and had scratches all over her body. I tried to wake her up but she ingored me. I asked her if she had seen Felix... my only response was a hoof shooing me away.

"Come on Fluttershy! Just show me! I could get you a good cloud to watch the meteor shower..." I offered.

"Ok! follow me" she replied instantly, I knew I had been used. For generally being quiet, she can be very manipulative. She took off and flew up into the clouds, I followed her closely. She began to speak in her usual quiet manner, searching for Felix above the clouds where Fluttershy had seen him. After maybe 20 minutes of searching I spotted him, dozing off in a secluded cloud about 45 feet above the others.

"Thanks Fluttershy!" I whispered to her. I moved in on the gray pony and when I was mere inches from his head I spoke softly into his ear...

"Choose another cloud, the best clouds are reserved for the weather factory employees, especially during meteor showers..." I barely held in a snicker when I added, "unless you wanna share..." He shifted every so slightly, I think a smile had spread across his face. Then the bet crept back into my slightly intoxicated mind... blocking out everything else.

I remember his reaction to Pinkie Pie scratching his ear... bingo. I rubbed behind his ear... making sure to put enough pressure. He instantly reacted, his entire body shuddered for a few seconds, a smile played across my face... there are weaknesses in those walls. I decided to be a little more adventurous, push the border a little. I started at the base of his neck and held my tongue to his flesh. He still tasted like salt water from when we were in Miami. He tensed at the stimulus after a few seconds of letting him settle;I turned him on his back. The sun was just beginning to set... hell, I'll have proof for Applejack before she goes to sleep... or so I thought. Felix got off his back, gave me a short kiss and said,

"Maybe some other time Dash..." Really... DAMIT, he just stiff armed me...

"Damn it! Now I'll owe Applejack 100 bits and..." I started but quickly bit my tongue realizing my almost mistake. Felix looked at me funny but that immediately changed into a dirty grin.

"Maybe you don't have to owe her anything..." he whispered into my ear. That was a REAL turn on, and kept my bet chances alive.

"Probably in another cloud... we should give this one to Fluttershy..." I added...

"Fine, only if we start looking for the creep tomorrow..." he added. Fluttershy began to set up for the show and Felix flew up to a slightly larger cloud, beginning to settle in. Now was my chance, I remember that sing songy voice when my mother called to my dad and decided to replicate it.

"Felix..." I called to him he slowly turned to face me and my eyes met his... "Where were we?"

X-X-X

Guess my friends in high school were right... the second time is usually better. My second time was also better. I sat with Dash tucked up against me, almost asleep. She had told me about the meteor shower that was supposed to take place shortly after midnight. I had never seen one so I couldn't fall asleep until I did. Rainbow Dash had just fallen asleep when the first meteors fell through the sky lighting it up in a dazzling array of streaks.

"Dash!" I whispered quietly, "It starting!" Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds and eventually opened fully. They sparkled in the light of the nature's show. This continued for what seemed like an eternity until the showers steadily stopped until there was a dark sky with stars.

"Good night Rainbow Dash." I told her, nuzzling her and settling into a more comfortable position. My only response was acknowledgement. I smiled and let my mind shut down for the difficult weeks to come.

X-X-X

The first thing I noticed was the queasiness of my stomach, maybe from alcohol but I don't know what exactly. I realized at some point, Felix had fallen asleep too. I wiggled my way out of his forelegs and stretched, which felt amazing. The sun beat down brightly on us...

"Oh crap!" I thought, "Applejack... proof!" I was definitely going to lose that bet, along with a considerable hunk of my reputation. I had to go to meet her at the bar anyway. I took off and the first thing I noticed was I felt ever so slightly heavier and bulkier, probably just the morning... never was a morning person.

I trotted into the bar and saw Applejack with circles under her eyes past her nose, clearly tired.

"Hey Applja..." I started but felt a sudden and violent contraction in my stomach, I recognized it as the reflex to throw up. I rushed into the bathroom and spilled my cookies right into the trash can. The heavier feeling was gone but something still felt off. I came out to see Applejack staring at me with hungover eyes, bloodshot and half closed. Her emotions changed when she got a full on look of me.

"RD, 're you ok?" she asked, "You look green..." I suddenly had more contractions in my stomach and gagged on nothing. She looked at me in shock and pulled out a bag of what I assumed was 100 bits.

"That's enough proof fer me..." she said disappointingly.

"What?" I looked at her with shock

"You've got mornin' sickness!"

**BAM! Cliffhangar! You know the same crap... R&R...**


	12. I have, Children?

**Hello everyone! Have you met my haters? Go look at the reviews and hate on them back! It slightly discouraged me but WHATEVS! PLZ R&R..**

**Quote of the week(new): "Fuck the police!" yelled by my friend, Andrew, after he flipped off one of my teachers in school on Friday. LOL! I give you CH 13!**

Everything seemed very... jumbled in the next few hours. Not a single coherent thought was formed in that time period. I do remember that I told Felix the little announcement and his reaction, the extra weight that 100 bits adds when tied to your midsection. After what seemed like eternity, my mind's foggy thoughts cleared and the memories of the conversation came back to me, reminding myself of what little joy that seemed so, inappropriately applied...

_"Felix..."_

_"Yes Dash?"_

_"I have something REALLY important to tell you, that could endanger everything..."_

_"I'm all ears..."_

_"Ummm..."_

_"..."_

_"How should I put this?"_

_"However you wan..."_

_"I'm pregnant!"_

_"...Rainbow Dash... I'm sorry..."_

_"Not your fault..."_

_"You do know the rules, about pre-marriage pregnancies..."_

_"Exile, unless of course, we get rid of it before it is noticeable..."_

_*Sigh* "I guess this is slightly in order" He kneeled at my hooves and said four words that I hoped never to hear before I was 20..._

_"Will you marry me?"_

X-X-X

"Rainbow Dash?" Felix called to me from across the city square.

"Yes Felix?" I hollered back, over the multitude of ambient noises.

"Come over here!" He yelled, "We need to announce something..." Oh god no, not this early! I was hoping he would put it off, like he did everything else. Shit was just not going to happen my way today. I met up with him in front of Twilight, Applejack... who was still a little sullen from losing the bet, Rarity and surprisingly... the princess of Equestria herself. Felix and I settled in to a comfortable spot from where we could make the announcement.

"Dash and I have decided to get married," he said to them, "and I hope you support us in that decision..." There was a very awkward and long silence that followed his statement.

"It seems a little early," Celestia commented, "Only three weeks you two have been... together. On average, ponies can date for up to 5 years before making that decision."

"We feel that we are right for each other," I told her, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." I was caught in his sea green eyes, gazing dreamily... some of it was for the part. However, when I looked into his eyes like that, I not only saw love back, but his massive walls that he had built to keep everything out, there was now a tunnel underneath them... for me. For acting, it was very realistic and our little audience bought it no problem. He gave me a quick kiss on my lips and instead of letting him pull back, I held him place. I already felt my raging hormones. I was going to be like this for another 6 1/2 to maybe 7 months.

"Excuse me," Twilight butted in, "you both are still in public." Her statement brought us back to reality. I blushed bright red and buried my face into Felix's shoulder, he rolled his eyes at Twilight.

"So," Rarity started, "Would you like for me to start designing you a dress?"

X-X-X

The whole situation reminded me so much of that novel that came out a few summers ago. The Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta had been forced to be married because of what society said should happen. I felt the same way... except we had a few weeks to make that decision and they had only a few days.

We sat on a bench on Sugarcube Corner, several ponies stopping by to congratulate us. Holy Shit... small world that we live in. When Dash put her head down into my lap, trying to shut everything out, I had to coax her by kissing, hugging and even occasionally an affectionate lick on her cheek, just to get her to speak to a few of the ponies interested in helping out in the wedding. The wedding was set a 4 days from now, giving very little time for preparation. I didn't want to think about it right now and I guess Felix got that... and ushered me away from the growing herd of ponies wanting to talk to us.

X-X-X

We walked into a bar and I realized how hungry I was after I had dejected the contents of my stomach. Felix ordered some water and hay fries for us. Something felt off about this place... like someone was watching me.

I turned around to a booth and I caught the rainbow colored blur of a pony, maybe 15 at oldest, turning back to her friend, a gray pegasus. My mind wandered from the thought as the clang of a plate stacked high with hay fries was laid before me. I was nearly mesmerized by the food and my growling stomach; but the rainbow maned pony held my mind. I turned back to the booth once more; they had gotten up and were walking towards the exit. I strained my eyes to see them better, they had very familiar appearance about them.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, the gray pony's eyes, facial expressions and body language were all Felix. He had deep sea green eyes, had a solemn face and walked more confidently than Trixie did. The blue pegasus was myself, only slightly less groomed.

"Felix..." I said to Felix in a hushed whisper.

"What?" he whispered back.

"The ponies that are paying now... look at them carefully..." He turned his head so they were just in his line of sight. After a few moments, there was a sudden realization on his face.

"Hey!" he shouted, jumping up from his seat and running towards them. Their reaction was nearly instant, smashing through the glass door and taking off into the sky. I ran after Felix who had just taken off. The two younger pegasi were no match for our more experienced and variable skill sets and we were quickly gaining on them. They tried to lose us by flying through the forest, but that was not even remotely successful. I saw Felix tackle the gray pony into a tree and pin him to it. I snagged my younger form's tail and slammed her into the same tree. I pulled her closer to where Felix was and bound her to the same tree with a vine.

"So... who are you two?" Felix growled at them, "are you impersonating us?"

"No..." the gray pony answered.

"Do your parents know that you were spying on us?" I could barely hide my disgust.

"Yes, we live alone..." the blue pegasus told me, pointing her nose up, mocking me.

Felix sighed deeply. "Then who the hell are you?!" he exploded, his frustration finally boiling over.

"I think you know exactly who we are..." the gray pony said with a snide grin, "we are you..."

X-X-X

My thoughts were immediately clogged with the sudden realization. They looked like younger versions of us. I couldn't believe I was so ignorant... but how was this even possible. Time travel seemed to be the logical answer, but Dash and I had only met 3 weeks ago, not 5 years...

"Hmmm... glad to see you have found your younger selves." an ice cold voice purred behind me. I whipped around to see the bane of my existence, The Spirit of Death.

"So how are things Felix? Fine? Glad to hear the good news abo..."

"Shut the hell up," I cut him off, "you got guts coming here..."

"Do I? Or are you trying to intimidate me, fuel your prideful existence..." I felt the electricity surging up in my body, begging to be released, "I think you're scared of me..."

I yelled, letting the electricity connect with Death's ragged body. At first he laughed at me and that only pissed me off more, investing more energy in the bolt of energy attempting to incinerate Death. He let out a sudden yelp and dropped a small glowing ball onto the moist, spongey ground. I released the electrical charge and smashed the crystal sphere and the form of Luna and Twilight appeared, unconscious on the ground. I bucked Death into a tree, hopefully knocking him out too, but that was too much to ask for. He landed on his feet, a smug grin on his face.

"Well, you have learned a lot about yourself, however, you lack meaning..." he told me and let out a light chuckle, "You will have to learn plenty new things and keep an open mind. I guess I'll be seeing you around then..." He whipped his cape and vanished into thin air.

"Ok..." my younger self blurted out, "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" I just facepalmed let out a heavy sigh. Rainbow Dash stifled a laugh.

"Freakin' teenagers..." I mumbled under my breath. I think Dash was still jittery because she began to laugh, falling over and even crying... stupid hormones. I picked up Luna and Twilight, untied the less mature... "clones" if you could say, and began to walk out of the Everfree forest.

The monsters inside didn't even bother us, guess the light show had scared them off. Good, I didn't want to put any of them to sleep. As we strolled, for lack of a better term, through the forest, I wanted to learn more about our little acquaintances.

"So, how'd you guys time travel?"

X-X-X

If he thought I was going to answer that, he was still the crazy father that I remember. I had been very evasive with my answers, being careful not to endanger our identities.

My real name is Spark and my sister's name is Spectrum, not very ingenious names, but we're talking to two athletes of unmatchable quality, not artists, even though Shadow/Felix played the guitar. When we were born, yeah... we're twins, they named us after my electrically enhanced glow and my sister's flowing rainbow colored mane. If you put us next to our parents, you could clearly see that we resembled our parents exactly. The ONLY difference was the large array of scars, that we would most likely not have.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, we made our way back to... I guess you could call it OUR cloud home, because in the future, it was OUR home. I guess you could ask what is the point for us to be here? We have to give them something to fight for, something long term. Even though their self esteem was through the roof, they lacked motivation. Shadow opened the door and steadily walked over to the couch, carefully taking Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle off his back and setting them down.

"Hey Shadow," I called to him from the kitchen. I got a grunt of recognition from him, close enough, "I need to talk to you..." I knew it was still too early, but the time travel spell would wear off in less than 5 minutes. I heard him slowly walk over to me.

"Yeah... what's up?" he asked me, stretching out his entire body.

"Should I spill the beans?" I pondered in my mind, "3 minutes... gotta do it now."

"I'm actually your 14 year old son, 15 years in the future!" I spit out in an incomprehensible slur of words. However, somehow, Felix had understood me...

X-X-X

My mind told me that this was impossible... ridiculous even! How on Earth would a pony time travel? Actually a better question is how would my _son _even get back here? And why? So many questions...**  
**

"And I've only got a minute and thirty seconds left..." he told me... He took in a deep breath...

"I'm Spark, you 14 year old son. Spectrum is your daughter's name, the Rainbow Dash look alike. I know that Rainbow Dash is pregnant with us at this moment. I inherited my electrical powers and..." He stopped and in blinding flash of light, was gone. At first I thought it was a joke but as the minutes passed, a slight edge of panic kicked in.

"Dash!" I half called, half yelled to her, "Did Spectrum tell you the same thing?"

"I'm pretty sure!" she hollered back. I decided to walk into the living room once more and found her sitting upright. Her eyes once again projecting that lustful emotion... buzzkill... activated.

"Dash... your pregnant," I said to her, "I'm not going to have sex with you..." The look stayed in her eyes...

"Dash..." I almost growled at her, only it came out like a purr. She moved in on me.

"You could be a little more gentle?" she offered. I cursed her, not for loving her, but for using it against me. I let out a very exaggerated sigh.

"Fine..." She immediately moved around me and sloppily ran her tongue up my neck once again, using my few sensitive areas to her advantage. I shivered at the stimulus, damn she was good. She then caught me in a very long and passionate kiss. We carelessly fell over on the couch and the rest is history...

X-X-X

That was better than the first two times! It felt great, but I knew that was the last time we'd go at it for 6 months. I sat next to Felix, who had already fallen asleep only a few minutes after. Again, involuntarily he cuddled up next to me, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good night Dashie" he said to me, "love you..."

"Love you too..." I whispered back and let my eyes drift off to sleep.

They shot back open almost immediately and noticed the midnight pony and student staring at me, jaws slack and eyes wide. I frowned in disgust and cursed several ponies.

"Well, you saw us, didn't you?" I asked them, already knowing the answer

"Only the last part," Luna responded dirtily. Twilight's mouth was still agape...

"What Twilight?" I demanded her.

"I never knew you could go at it like that!"

**Well, I know this is much shorter than usual, but I wanted to get the cliffhanger right. Also, on that note, iTealblast has a story called "The 2 Lost Elements". He has offered a lot of inspiration to me as has Picklemonman. The update speed will be significantly slower than usual and the chapters may be shorter, just trying to keep up with school. Anyway, DAFREAK OUT! Keep on reviewing!**


	13. Why I am here

**Hello all! I'm happy to say I joined a Community called Adventures in Equestria. There are some pretty good stories there and I hope you like 'em. I am going to hopefully finish this story by the 21st so I can keep moving towards other personal goals of mine, such as writing a Halloween story and so forth. Hey, come on! I know that 1000 viewers of this story and only 12 likes? The math doesn't add up, IF YOU LIKEY... FAV, IF YOU HATE... tell me why in a very respectful review. I'm actually very nice if you are nice to me. Anyway, CH 14! **

Other than the mid morning sex session, the day's schedule was completely packed. Rainbow Dash and I were quite the hit. Actually, a week ago, the paparazzi were chasing me around, and the tabloids LOVED our "teenage" love story... whatever! That mushy, sappy love type stuff was not my thing. Pinkie Pie had set up a schedule, dragging us around Ponyville, making sure everything was done right, on time and with care for the wedding.

"Come on you two! Lets go!" Pinkie egged us on, "It's only 1 o'clock! Got three more hours!" I groaned in discomfort and I heard a similar reaction behind us.

"Damn fucking party ponies..." Luna cursed. I let a smile spread across my face. How many of them could actually disagree with me? Very few... Pinkie can be a nuisance, but everyone loves her for her positive attitude, which nothing less than contagious.

"Three hours?" I needed to release, fly, anything, "What the hell is left that we need to do in three hours?"

"Oh, I could come up with a long list," she explained, "but I'll leave you alone."

"Fuck this!" Rainbow Dash blurted, we were only a few feet from a preschool and there were several parents around that gave her harsh looks. She hunkered down in an attempt to make herself smaller, behind me of course.

"Pinkie can we PLEASE sit down?" Twilight begged from the back of the pack.

"NO! Three days until the BIG day!" she shouted, "I'm in charge of your schedule!" Yeah, good joke Pinkie Pie... kiss my ass.

"Fuck that... I'm going to take a nap..." Luna said, disgusted the way that this was going. I was surprised, she had held up very well without Raymond. I was confused on how I even got Twilight and Luna back. He was only carrying two of them with him, cheap douche. I knew that Death would be a scammer, just like he'd tricked me. After I had shocked him, he would probably hire someone else to do his dirty work.

"Come on Dash!" Pinkie Pie almost screamed, "Dress!" She grabbed Dash and sprinted towards the Carousel Boutique. Luna didn't even bother following them and she and I were left alone, walking along the center of the dirt road towards Sweet Apple Acres. I began to look for a tree, anywhere perfect to take a nap. One of the apple trees, about twenty feet ahead, offered a perfect flat area that was practically calling my name. I jumped into the air, letting my wings carry me to the tree. I settled in and let my eyes close.

"Move over." Luna commanded, I opened my eyes and she was hovering a few feet from me. I let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly moved over.

"Fine..." I moved over as much as I could and she laid down next to me. It wasn't very tight, but enough for us to touch when we moved at all. The sunlight softly glanced off my eyes. Luna's prescence offered a sense of security. She actually dozed off, leaning into me. I didn't mind, in fact, I actually think I liked it. She was almost laying on top of me and I didn't feel like waking her up, so I left her.

After a solid 2 hour nap, I opened my eyes. The sun now was behind us, casting shadows that looked rather odd. I took a closer look at the shadows in the tree. There were three of them. I whipped around and sent a blind back kick in the direction of the third shadow. The kick landed its mark with a satisfying thud; sending my enemy into another apple tree, perhaps 10 feet from my perch. There he was again... his ragged clothes, bane of my existence and a pain in my ass... Death.

"Well good to see you and Luna made love not hate..." he said sarcastically. As if right on que, Rainbow Dash came through, followed by Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie pie nearly dropped the dress in the mud when she saw Death.

"What?" I heard Rainbow Dash say. I rushed from my perch to explain things to her, but he had been awake longer and made it there first.

"Luna and your special friend, Felix made love in that tree."

"Dash, it's a lie!" I cried out to her, pushing Death out of the way, "Who are you going to believe, an evil spirit? Or me... your fiancé?"

X-X-X

Everything that the horrible, decomposing hunk of flesh that stood next to Felix, was adding up. Felix and Luna had been gone for awhile and not a single pony knew where they were for 2 hours.

"Uhm..." I stammered, trying to make the right decision. Death's grin widened, but he quickly retracted it.

"Liar..." I thought.

"I believe you Felix," I embraced him in a warm hug, the tension in his shoulders disappeared when I hugged him. The Spirit behind him yanked Felix from my grip, a furious grimace on his face.

"Your purpose here was to kill!" He roared, "You aren't fulfilling those duties. I would gain power from your rampages that your awful "friend" stopped! You still did create lots of chaos and kill many... but far less than I anticipated." He slammed Felix into the dirt ground, scratching him up and drawing blood. "It's time I send you back, to where you came from!" His scythe materialized in his hand and drove the wicked sharp blade between Felix's ribs. He screamed in pain but then his face went slack, and his entire body was sucked into a portal, taking him back to his world...

X-X-X

The sunlight was blinding and my ribs were unbelievably intact. I took a quick look around and noticed several things. The chapel 30 feet to my left, the building surrounding me on all sides, the students... I was back to where I came from all right, in fact I was back in my high school, Archbishop McCarthy High School to be exact (look it up...). The hundreds of students that flowed through the courtyard every period was insane. They all stared at me, some shocked, unmoving... others turning to get help.

Something wasn't right, I was supposed to be human. I looked down to find that I was still a gray pony that was from the dimension. The first gasps of shock were being replaced by snickers and giggles, this pissed me off.

"Don't laugh at me, dumb bitches..." I growled at them. Several stopped and continued on their way to class but a few stayed, recognizing my voice.

"Dude! It's Felix!" a rather small junior exclaimed to some of his buddies. I recognized him as Andy... one of the many wrestlers on the team. A pack of football players came up behind me, barely holding there laughs in. These were the douche bags who made my life miserable.

"Sup fag," one of the linemen addressed me, "So I heard you like ponies?" These guys were as dumb as sticks. They began to laugh, shaking the ground around them. Other nearby students had heard their bad joke and began to laugh... at me. My anxiety and depression were quickly resurfacing. I made my way back to my locker, grabbing my backpack and iPad (First 1:1 iPad school in Florida) and trudged to my 4th period class, Calculus AB.

I slumped in my seat, just as the bell rang. The students, teachers and staff had gotten some, interesting things, the least of which was a talking, gray pegasus. I didn't even bother paying attention, I just sat there, doing my best to take a nap. Occasionally, the teacher would call on me, and from memory that Stephen had drilled into me, I would formulate a problem, solve it in my head and mumble the answer. 5th and 6th period were much of the same, me napping and answering questions. The expression "Saved by the Bell" couldn't have been better used. As soon as that last bell rung, I was in the air, out the door and outside before most of the other pupils had even stepped foot outside their classrooms. I flew as fast as I could towards a cloud and smashed into it. The soft mass accepted me generously and I sobbed into it, letting everything I had loose. I must have cried for hours.

After I stopped, the sun was setting over the horizon. I knew there was only one way to get back and that was through the one way toll of Death, and I could just beat it out of him. I began to think of how Jared had gotten here, and that's when I realized that I'm going to Washington D.C., and breaking into the Pentagon.

X-X-X

Pinkie Pie had run off, the dress still in her hands, making sure that it didn't get messed up, as if her life depended on it. Death had sent Felix back to where he came from, wherever that was.

"Finally! Got rid of that nuisance..." the ragged form sighed, "Chrysalis... Discord!" He called out to the orchard. At first, nothing happened, but after a few seconds, the chaos god and queen came out from the shadows.

"Is that beast gone?" Chrysalis asked. The Spirit rolled his eyes.

"Yes Chrysalis..."

"We should attack Canterlot, no?" Discord suggested, "While he's gone, because that bastard has the will to make it back regardless... too much will..."

"I agree," the changeling queen added, "Right now would be our best time to strike." I began to slowly edge my way back, Twilight following suit.

"Hold on!" Death called to me, I froze in fear, "The deal..."

"What fucking deal?" I thought.

"Here..." he threw several small crystal balls at me, landing with soft rings. I smashed one of them, and an array of particles exploded. They began to collect into the burly form of Brandon. I did the same to the other balls. They shattered into the form of Stephen and Raymond. The three guys looked a little dazed and confused.

"What the fuck?" Stephen cried, taking in his surroundings. He turned around to see the three titans. Raymond and Brandon did the same, turning around. Three of them got in a huddle, Discord looking at them oddly.

"Fuck that!" Brandon suddenly yelled, taking off sprinting towards Ponyville, Stephen did the same. Raymond went over to Luna, a grin across his face.

"Hey up there..." he called to her

"Hey down..." she started.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Death roared, "Let's get this over with.." He whipped his cape, Queen Chrysalis took flight, thousands of her minions following her and Discord teleported in a puff of smoke, leaving me standing there with Twilight, alone while Luna and Raymond "caught up".

I let out a sigh, "Felix," I whispered quietly, "Hurry..." I put on a face of determination and took off in hot pursuit of the Changeling mass heading for Canterlot.

X-X-X

Fuck the Air Force, they are complete douche bags! I ask them if I can fly towards D.C. the guard pulls a MP5 on me, his mistake. Apparently, I'm too small to be considered an aircraft and must be considered a missile... so I had a couple of F-15's on my ass for the entire 2 hour flight from AMHS to Washington. They fired missiles and countless bursts of machine gun bullets in a desperate attempt to down me, to no avail. I was getting tired of the bullshit and I had a open wound from the constant bursts of fire, so I decided to fuck some planes up.

First one... electrical circuitry failure. Two more... pilots killed from explosive rounds. Third... catastrophic engine failure. The real reason, a Pegasus flying above the speed of sound shooting lightning and firing 7mm grenade launcher ammo (modified to be very small). I was now a threat to national security around the world, and it felt... energizing. The rush was incredible and did several barrel rolls and flips through the air. The capital of the U.S. slowly came into view and I spotted the Pentagon maybe 5 miles away. I began my dive, the wind tearing at my face and mane. I landed in the street, immediately sprinting towards the 5 sided building.

"HEY!" a policeman yelled at me. I fired a single round near him, blowing him back onto his butt. I burst through the several security gates, incapacitating the few guards. I sprinted towards the receptionist's desk.

"You had a break in 2 1/2 weeks ago..." I started, panting slightly, "Which floor and room..." The receptionist ignored me; I figured this would happen so I pulled out one of my guns and jabbed it at her head.

"Really bitch, don't ignore me..."

X-X-X

That could have gone WAY better. The little plan that Twilight had conjured up had failed completely. Gathering up Raymond, Stephen, Applejack, Luna, Fluttershy, Rarity Vinyl Scratch, Pinkie Pie, Brandon and myself to attack had sounded great, but most things are easier said than done. We managed to kill about 300 changelings and even make it to Celestia, but we were too late. Discord killed Princess Celestia and had Chrysalis take the throne. We were mere moments too late. Discord had just slit Celestia's throat as we smashed the Grand Hall's doors down.

"Your a tad late..." Discord grinned at us. Tears welled up in Luna's eyes, but she held back the sobs.

"You dirty, stupid fucker..." Applejack cursed at him.

"Oh I'm not the stupid one..." he said, barely holding back a laugh, "You are for coming here."

"We were stupid for coming here..." I thought to myself as about a thousand changelings held back the urge to swarm us.

"We have to give in..." Twilight concluded.

"OH HELL NO!" Brandon yelled, "We've come too far!"

"She's right..." I told the group, "we lost..." I couldn't even believe I was saying this! We lost! Maybe not yet. but the chances of us winning were very low. We would just have to wait for Felix and hope to... anything that he would pull through.

X-X-X

I had several guards with fully automatic guns following me through the depths of the Pentagon. Apparently, there were almost 25 sub levels that snaked below the surface. The number -2286 was burned into my mind, my sole goal, the only thing I cared about at the moment. I was at -2202, just out of an elevator. The numbers climbed... and so did the voices yelling for me to stop, which I promptly ignored. 2286, I bashed the door in and found that my pursuers had caught up. The first one to run through the door got an explosive round right to the torso, sending blood and limbs everywhere.

"Stay out," I warned, "Unless you would like to join your friend in the grinder..." Wow, that was a bad pun. They stayed clear of the door from that point on. I heard the voices and orders beginning to multiply, getting louder.

The room had a control board and a simple metal circle with hundreds of cords and plugs poking out of it. There was a larger switch with the letters "INIT"... well fuck... what does that mean? Start? Stop? My mind ripped through my vocabulary in an attempt to find the right word... initiate. I congratulated myself and moved the lever into the down position and the portal flickered to life, illuminating the dark dusty room.

"GO GO GO!" I heard a voice yell from outside the door. I sprinted towards the bridge between dimensions and made a diving leap. Just before I was entirely through I felt a bullet graze my back left leg.

X-X-X "He's back... after only 3 hours," Death said, sounding slightly defeated, "Get the three I told you about."

"You three," a changeling snarled at us, more specifically Luna, Vinyl Scratch and I, "get your asses over here!" We obliged, only because we were out numbered and already weak.

"Stay right here..." he said, trailing off and walking away. "I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you," Queen Chrysalis hissed in my ear, "Don't wanna get cut do we?" She let the sharp edge of her knife gently roll across my skin, sending shivers down my body as the cold metal threatened to rip open my flesh.

"Hurry Felix..." I thought, but the desperation in it was getting stronger each time it reoccurred in my mind, "just for the twins..."

X-X-X

For the twins... why the hell was I thinking that? It was like, an instant message telegraphed into my mind. The portal had decided to dump in the middle of Ponyville, for whatever reason. I took flight and heard several yells, human yells coming from my teleportation area. I risked a glance back and saw that they were getting on... wait what the hell were those? They looked like a combination between a surfboard and a stereotypical hovercraft. The men who didn't get on the... flying surfboards had their M16s up, commanding the ponies in the nearby area to get down.

I straightened my body, launching into supersonic speeds, rushing towards the capital city of Equestria as fast as I could. The city was surrounded by thousands of changelings buzzing around. I grinned, they looked like flies, and I think flies like electric blue lights. I let the electricity coat my body in blue ripples that looked like waves. Sure enough, the changelings began to wander towards me and if they got too close? ZAP, instant cooked meat.

The two downfalls of this were that I had to slow down to do this and that it gave a clear path for my pursuers. A bullet found its mark and for the 4th time in three weeks, I got shot. This broke my heavily invested concentration and the fly-like animals were suddenly very alert, and began to swarm me. I dove down to the city streets, bashing any Changeling that got in my way. They formed a circle around me, much like the Royal Guard did less than two weeks ago. I was more experienced than before and the the black horde around me was less... coordinated than the elite guards of Princess Celestia.

I heard several guns open fire into the crowd and I hit the ground, the Pentagon agents on their, whatever you want to call it, surveyed their carnage as they took out the entire horde of about 250 changelings. I pushed off the ground, taking flight and knocking one of the agents from his flying perch and heard his neck snap.

"That's 500 deaths because of me..." I thought in a depressed manner. I reached the palace, but the changelings were now well aware of my attackers and myself. If it was one on one with one of the hellish creatures, it was screwed. If it was 20 on 1, maybe they took a little longer to kill them all. If it was 100 on 1, which actually happened in one of the courtyards, I came out with several open wounds and scratches. I took off once more, alerting the humans where I was. I loaded my akimbo hanguns, one with regular bullets and the other with four grenades. I lead with my good shoulder into one of the many stained glass windows that were in the Great Hall and smashed through it. I landed on my hind legs and let my forelegs lay at my sides, taking in my situation. The hovercrafts landed behind me and I heard them take their guns off safety.

"FREEZE!" one of them yelled, fearless to the three evil titans at the front end of the hall, maybe 10 feet from me.

"Good to see you Felix!" the shrouded form of Death welcomed me as warmly as his cold soul could, "we figured you'd come back... and you brought friends!" I looked into his lifeless eyes, staring him down. I gave him a simple push kick, sending him back 10 feet.

"Wow..." Discord commented, "Someone had a rough time teleporting between dimensions..." He guffawed in a heartless manner, only fueling my fire... for my insane rescue attempt. It was a very intricate and delicate maneuver that could let me save all my friends and acquaintances.

"Felix!" I heard Rainbow Dash cry from across the hall. She stood next to Luna and Scratch, with Queen Chrysalis holding a 10 inch knife, swaying it dangerously close to Dash.

"Well, the idiots weren't lying..." she hissed, "You DO have a lover..." I gulped down the lump in my throat. I looked over to the herd of my friends in the corner of the intimidatingly large hall. Rarity gave a half-assed smile, Brandon was giving me a thumbs up, Stephen smiled weakly, Twilight was leaning against Stephen looking more worried than ever, Pinkie Pie wore a scared face and Raymond just mouthed "Good luck..."

It all made sense to me, this wasn't a massive dilemma in my life, this WAS my life. I had failed to realized the friendships that I had made and strengthened. Sure, Rainbow Dash was the one I LOVED, but I loved them all... even Raymond.

"So which one is it?" the changeling queen asked me and for the first time in my life... I knew a 100% true answer.

"All three..." I responded with an evil grin on my face. I whipped around, sending an explosive round into the pack of humans, effectively killing them all. I then shot Luna, Dash, and Vinyl in the knee, causing confusion of my three adversaries. I put a bullet between Queen Chrysalis' eyes and sent an electrical charge into Discord. I then emptied my clips into the Spirit of Death. In less than 5 seconds, it was all over.

The carnage was unbelievable; Queen Chrysalis lay dead, blood leaking from her form, Discord was paralyzed in place and the bane was no longer the bane... now nothing more than a cape. His physical form had been eliminated from the world, but you can't kill Death. The humans were all obliterated, laying in a bloody mess of bodies. I rushed over to the three ponies, clutching Rainbow Dash's hoof.

"Are you ok?" she responded by kissing me, long and forcefully. I broke the kiss, sobs and laughs escaping my body in a jumbled mess of happiness.

"I'll take that as a yes..." I embraced her, pulling her to her hooves. Luna and Vinyl were already receiving treatment from Twilight and Rarity was healing Rainbow Dash's leg. I just smiled, somehow, even with A change of Plans... everything had worked out...

** WOO! I'm not quite done yet! As of 10:37 10/20/12, I will be releasing a wedding chapter and an epilogue. So how do you like it huh? I will be making a sort of half sequel. Fav... Read and Review!**


	14. All IS well that ends well

**Well, this story is almost over... sadly. Shoutouts to Picklemon for supporting me all the way and for iTealblast for talking to me the entire time. You should go check out iTealblast's story, "The 2 Lost Elements" it is starting off good and you all should go read it! Anyway I give you the final "chapter"! Read, fav and review!**

From start to finish, if you would have told me 7 weeks from now that I would be on an altar, in a tux, and about to get married to my pregnant pony fiancé... I would have told you that you were apeshit crazy. Yet, here I was about to get married. The death of Celestia had shaken up all of Equestria and mourning could still be publicly seen, even 3 weeks after the event.

The organ began to play the "Here comes the bride" tune and I stood up as straight as I could and looked down the isle. I saw Rainbow Dash, in her Galloping Gala dress, slowly making her way towards me. The crowd was huge and I couldn't even count how many there were. I could see that she was carrying twins, only because I knew, no one else had noticed yet. She took the few steps up to where I was and stopped, maybe a foot in front of me and turned to look into my eyes.

Her eyes sparkled with passion and love, I found it so hard not to lean in and kiss her now. The person who would be... marrying us was Brandon. He volunteered to do it. He started reading off the passage of marriage, which I knew almost by heart. I said "I do" on my ques, as did Dash. The switching of rings was actually interesting, instead... it was necklaces.

"You may kiss yo' bride, pride and love!" Brandon yelled out. I looked over to Rainbow Dash and grinned, she blushed and we met in the best kiss of my entire life. I swung her around as low as I could, holding the kiss. There were cheers and hoots, egging us on. She broke it and hugged me, an overjoyed smile on her face. We sprinted out of the hall, jumping into the air and flying straight up. The crowd rushed out to see us stop maybe a mile up in the air and plunge straight down. We broke the sound barrier simultaniously and there was oohs and ahhs as the ponies below reacted to our sonic blast. I flew back up to where the sonic Rainbooms where and unknowingly, forming a perfect heart. She did the same. When we met in the center, I hovered a few feet from her, and the whole reality of it all came into view.

She had been there with me through the fire and the flames, brought out the spectrum in my life and made me feel again, and that's why I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

**The End**

**Epiogule**

I sat in the grass, relaxing... one of the few times you get to relax with twins. The two young Pegasi were flying around, chasing one another. Rainbow Dash had gone off to get lunch, leaving me by myself. Rainbow Dash soon came back, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted me.

"Good to see you too." We looked up to our young daughter and son, Spectrum and Spark. He was cyan with a yellow stripe that was jagged, giving him the appearance of a lightning bolt. She looked like a mini of Rainbow Dash, which gave her the nickname, "mini Dash". The energetic fillies flew off into the sky, now in the clouds. We had not had sex in the last 9 years, a very long time to go without. Unknowingly, she snuggled up next to me and looked up to me, lust clouding her eyes. We began to kiss, tongues intertwined and making out.

That's how Ruby-Saphhire was born.

**I'm sorry to say that this is the end. BUT IT IS! Tomorrow, Also, in the reviews, respond if you want me to redo chapters 1 through 7... I feel that they are childish and slightly undescriptive. Please, tell me if I should so the story feels more complete. Anyway, I'm signing off for the final time on this story BYE BYE! I might combine chapters and such...**


End file.
